


Only HIS Wings of Freedom

by CrystalynnStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Without Light
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Violence, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Het, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long Shot, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation in Bathroom, Nipple Play, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Slow burn fail, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Switching, They're already at it by chapter 4, Too much sex, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi Ackerman, Virginity, Yandere, so much sex, someone please stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalynnStar/pseuds/CrystalynnStar
Summary: And there came a day when Eren realized he would kill for Levi. Not kill to protect him but kill any other man who so much as touched him.Maybe it was all the mind blowing sex. Maybe it was the monster he'd always known lurked inside him.But whatever it was, it was real, powerful, and ready to go on a rampage.Yandere Eren x Levi. EXPLICIT.Technically a crossover, but it turned out like 98% AOT and Ereri smut. oops. I'm really sorry! XDComplete.New chapter every weekend.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Only HIS Wings of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a failure of a crossover that wound up being like 99% just Ereri smut. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> Relatively canon compliant, taking place after season 3.  
> Levi x Eren switch. Lots of roleplay. VIOLENCE.  
> MxM 
> 
> Spicy scenes will be many, realistic and very explicit.
> 
> You have been warned.

“What the… Where am I?” Heather tried standing, but wound up collapsing as pain shot through her left ankle. Clearly she’d landed on it, and so didn’t even dare to look at the swollen wreck she’d made of it. “How did this even happen?” She’d jumped through the right fault, hadn’t she? Even if that crazy thunderstorm had been lighting the world up with lightning she’d thought every such portal led to America… or well, maybe they led into other countries too? “So then what country…” She wound up letting her mouth fall open as the truth soared right over her head. Nope. This was not just another country.

This was some kind of alternate world, where humans somehow flew through the air using powerful, bizarre contraptions which shot what looked like grappling hooks. Various straps seemed to be tightened all over their bodies and their hands were occupied with strange silver blades. Two such humans had grappled right by her, landing with surprising grace against two separate trees, and four more landed all around her, kicking up dust and dirt and reminding her that this was _definitely_ not the world she’d come from. Lightning must’ve followed her through the portal and caused that loud crash and a horrible spark of blinding white light as she’d landed, but the ground here proved even the weather wasn’t the same, so dry that a small fire had started, likely thanks to the lightning. In the back of her mind she realized these amazing people were now talking, but for some reason she had to focus as hard as she could just to understand their next words.   
  
“-the fuck is the matter with her?” One of the strangely perched humans was saying, a hand on his hip like he was bored already. Belatedly Heather realized she had to have hit her head harder than she’d first thought. She just couldn’t stay focused… 

“Hit her head,” another person guessed, pointing at her with one of those thin silver swords. “See the blood?” 

Yet another human knelt before her upon hearing that. This one seemed like the youngest, and he had these lively, strange green eyes which almost appeared blue in the waning sunlight. Apparently only he had thought to put away his weapons, since he held out an empty palm. “Hello,” he said, seeming patient even though she didn’t reach out to take the proffered hand. “I’m Eren. What’s your name?” 

She stared up at him, noticing when another human joined him, a blonde this time, but with equally kind light blue eyes. “And I’m Armin,” he offered. 

“What _are_ you?” She had asked without thinking and they looked surprised. “Are you shiren, I mean? Like wolves, maybe? My master is a dragon. Have you seen him?” 

“Sheer-rehn?” One of them had trouble just trying to pronounce that word, but Heather wasn’t too shocked until he also added, “drag-ehn? What is that, some kind of fancy wagon?” _Oh my god._ Surely anyone in her own world would know what a dragon was! Did this mean she really was in a third, entirely new world? Just the thought made her head spin… or was it her injury? Heather didn’t know. “Uh, hello?” It was getting harder to focus... “Hello?” 

“Shut up already, morons,” the first human interrupted. Maybe he was their leader, as all of the others obeyed right away. Handsome or not, he seemed surly and unfriendly, carelessly pointing a blade at her. “Obviously she can’t have a fucking conversation with her head cracked open like a damn egg.” Suddenly Heather found herself grateful for this short and grumpy-looking guy. 

The blonde stood and faced him. “Should we take her back with us?” 

“Of course we should!” Even though the apparent leader glared at him, the one who’d introduced himself as Eren had spoken up, standing. “If we leave her out here, they’ll eat her!” 

“Who’s they?” Suddenly Heather had managed to talk, and all eyes turned to her, most wide, except for the leader’s whose seemed to be stuck in a perpetual half-lidded glare. 

“The titans,” Eren answered, his face one of the dubious ones. “You do know what a titan is, right?” He grimaced when she shook her head, then went right up to her and wasted no more time, lifting Heather right into his arms. “She’s obviously got serious brain damage, Captain. If we leave her here it’s no better than murder.” 

“Wait, is that even safe? She could be a monster, like-” one of the other guys had interrupted but then cut himself off as the one called Captain shot an extra vicious glare his way. 

“But she can’t possibly be a shifter,” Eren argued. “Wouldn’t her injuries heal themselves if she was? She can’t walk or think. If it were me, I’d heal as fast as I could.” 

“Just bring her,” the captain decided, apparently tired of squabbling. “The horses aren’t far off. Eren, put her on yours and we’ll walk her back to headquarters.” He turned to the others. “Ackerman, Arlert, you go on ahead, clear any titans. Kierstien, Springer, you’ll stay behind us and cover us.” 

“SIR!” They chorused that word, abruptly splitting up, most blasting away on their amazing contraptions, but Heather hardly paid attention. Her head spun and she wanted to give up on staying awake, but the discomfort of being held, let alone by a man, forced her whole body to stay on alert. 

“I don’t…” The one called Eren looked at her with surprise when she spoke up again. “I don’t like when guys touch me,” she said. 

“You’re worrying for nothing,” their grumpy leader answered immediately. “Eren won’t grope you or anything like that. He’s gay.” 

“Captain!” His whole face seemed to redden as Eren whined, yet Heather noticed he didn’t deny that claim… _In that case…_ Finally she let herself relax, closing her eyes. Darkness and exhaustion took her almost immediately, and even her pain seemed to fade. 

Eren kept his teeth grit, fighting the urge to argue as he followed Captain Levi, staying dutifully close. Jean and Connie were almost out of sight behind them, up in the trees, keeping lookout for titans, and he waited impatiently until he was sure they were totally out of earshot. His captain seemed to read his mind though, speaking up before Eren could. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch,” he said. “I just said that to calm her down.” 

_Thank goodness!_ His heart soared with relief. “So you don’t think I’m gay.” 

“Well I never said that…” Levi’s answer was muttered and Eren startled to hear it. His captain’s face stayed forward, though, focused on their path. 

_Why?_ _Why would he_ _say such a thing?_ Eren suspected his captain wasn’t the type to let things slip on accident, and yet Levi’s voice had been so low, almost as if… _Maybe he didn’t want anyone else to hear…“_ Captain…” Eren pretended to focus on the girl in his arms as he spoke. She was pretty and he knew it. Her skin was pale and just slightly imperfect, scuffed up on her knees and with a couple of blemishes on her face, giving away her age as probably similar to his own. _She’s a teenager, probably._ Not that age really mattered. He had joined the service at 12 after all, and since he’d already graduated and selected his regiment, Eren knew that he legally shared the same status as any adult in this society. 

He could even get married if he wanted to, and he knew that was what people would’ve expected from him, sometime not too far down the line. No doubt they thought he’d pick out a pretty girl just like this one and fall right in love with all the good things she had to offer, like her shiny brown eyes and long, matching silky hair. Her body was admittedly nice too, petite, with not too much belly but still generous and easily visible curves, thanks mostly to the revealing outfit she wore. It felt sturdy, like leather, in his hands, yet the shape of the two pieces reminded him of something girls might wear to go swimming, not to wander out here, outside the safety of the walls. Or, actually, maybe she’d been dressed up to go on a date? Her cleavage and midriff were so easily visible after all... 

_Yeah._ She was definitely exactly the type of girl any guy would’ve been over the moon to have in his arms… but Eren felt nothing of the sort. Not at all… _Is Heichou maybe… right_? No. It couldn’t be. Eren would’ve noticed, wouldn’t he? True his mission to train himself up and eradicate titans consumed his focus at almost all hours of the day and night, and the war kept him strategizing and wound up, but something this important… _Surely_ he would’ve noticed himself… right? 

“Don’t shit yourself worrying about it.” Levi had apparently turned to look back at him. Eren swore he was frowning even deeper than usual, and yet the captain was also talking more than usual and Eren was thanking the skies for such extreme generosity. “No one cares anyway. I’m sure they all know, even if you’re too thick-headed and obsessed with titans to notice that shit. In fact, if _anyone_ around here hasn’t already noticed how you ogle my ass all the time then they must be completely brainless, and I doubt they are, especially Arlert.” 

“I do not stare at your ass!” Eren felt his face heat but persisted. “It’s your wings,” he admitted. “I…” _Shit_. This sounded so lame, but the sentence was already halfway out. “I always… admired you guys. The Survey Corps I mean. The wings of freedom… When I see them, it makes me smile.” 

“No, _m_ _y_ wings of freedom make you smile,” Levi corrected. “You are so unbelievably thickheaded, brat.” There was anger rising in his voice. “If you honestly think you watch anyone else from behind half as much as you stare at me, you’re the one brain-damaged here, not the dumb chick in your arms.”   


“Wha-” Eren’s mouth shut on its own as an all too familiar voice interrupted. 

“There’s something back there, and it moves in the dark!” Jean landed in a cloud of disturbed dust, reporting directly to Levi. “It’s like-like a fucked up abnormal 15 meter or something, like _really_ fuckin’ abnormal! It’s far off enough we can outrun it if we haul ass!” 

Connie landed by his side but only briefly. “You guys go first and I’ll stay behind. If you see green smoke, that means it’s headed your way, okay?” He took off without waiting for an answer, their team already shifting into automatic, trained response. 

“Here, Yeager, give me the girl. I’m stronger.” Jean had reached out and Eren almost complied, but to his surprise, Levi interrupted. 

“She won’t like that,” he said simply. 

“Huh?” Jean seemed confused and maybe annoyed too. “Why not?” Suddenly Eren realized what Levi was hinting and his whole body seized with nerves. 

“Don’t!” He was practically begging, eyes wide as he met Levi’s. _Please don’t tell him!_

“Oh, stop worrying about stupid shit and come on.” The captain had already held his own hands out, giving his decision. “I’ll carry her until we get to the horses. Mikasa can take over if need be.” He then took her right out of his arms before Eren could say or do anything, and turned to hurry forward, calling, behind himself. “Move your asses!” 

Eren broke into a run on command, his very soul grateful when Jean just obeyed as well, seeming more focused on getting home safely than anything else. Eren wasn’t exactly religious, but still wound up thanking the sky when he realized Levi had chosen not to repeat what he’d said earlier right in front of their friends. _Hopefully_ he’d keep being so thoughtful, and hopefully Levi wasn’t correct in thinking that all his friends really did already think he was gay just because he looked up to their captain. _That doesn’t even make any sense._ Who the hell _wouldn’t_ have a special appreciation for someone like Levi ? Eren didn’t see anything strange about that. _And I’m sure Armin will agree with_ _me_.” 

He decided to ask Armin as soon as they got back to base. Vindication would be soothing, especially from his best friend, who knew him better than anyone. 

* * *

“Eren are you even hearing yourself?” Eren’s heart sank as Armin’s soft blue eyes betrayed clear sympathy. “Everything you just described says the exact opposite of your claim…” 

“What the hell does that even mean? I was just answering your questions! Yeah, I admire Heichou and yeah, if I could I’d stick by his side pretty much anywhere, but that can’t mean something so serious. I am _not_ ‘in love’ with him.” 

Armin frowned, seeming to try a more gentle approach. “Eren, think about it: your passion is to kill titans, right? That’s what you love and it gets you excited, right?” Eren nodded. “And Levi is a titan killing machine. It’s like he was designed for it, right?” Again Eren nodded, yet something seemed to squeeze his stomach painfully. “So… you’ve found a person who embodies exactly what gets you most excited and passionate… how could you _not_ fall in love with that person?” 

“Because he’s a guy, _and_ my superior officer!” Eren whispered harshly, quickly looking around as if anyone else would’ve wandered out into the dark horse stables in the middle of the night, where he’d dragged poor Armin for this very important inquiry. “Armin, this is a joke, right? You guys don’t really all think I’m crushing on Levi, right?” 

The way Armin fell totally silent gave him the answer, and Eren groaned. 

“Well, it’s not like it’s bizarre or illegal or anything,” Armin offered. “I guess we just thought it was one of those things everyone just expected, like grass growing or something. It’s not a bad thing.” 

“But it _is_ bad.” Eren groaned. “No wonder Heichou never takes me seriously. He must think I’m just some dumb kid with a crush, but I’m not! It’s more than that. It’s…” He trailed off, eyes widening as he belatedly realized what he’d just said. _Holy shit,_ _wait a minute!_ That was true. What he felt for Levi was definitely more meaningful than a crush. It was something deeper, reverent and important. It was something truly precious. Almost like… “Oh no.” Armin grimaced when those words left his mouth, but Eren shook his head. “It’s not like that,” he insisted immediately. “It’s not, but… it’s hard to explain.” His best friend fixed the most terribly empathetic eyes on him, but Eren pushed Armin away, his feet carrying him toward the safety of his room on instinct. “Never mind. I should-I’m sleepy.” 

With that said, he let his body take him back inside, wishing he could just stop thinking and stop feeling for even a minute. His stomach and his chest ached with shame. _Heichou_ _will never respect me now_. He had trained with diligence and tried so hard to show his captain that he was a great soldier… but instead everyone now thought he was just run by emotions and hormones. He had watched Levi like a hero for so long, looking up to the survey corps and dreaming of the day he would finally earn their incredible level of pride and prowess… but now that would never happen. Even his own best friend couldn’t see past the rumors and unfair assumptions. 

_And I do_ _think I…_ _love Heichou, but not in_ ** _that_** _way…_ What other word could possibly match this feeling? Devotion and admiration and… none of them were strong enough. But these feelings did not include anything dirty like everyone must’ve assumed. Didn’t being gay mean he would have to want to touch Levi? _Gay men do… that thing… with men._ But Eren didn’t want to do anything like that with his captain. He just wanted to watch him and be near him, talk to him and cherish him… _I’m not gay._ He couldn’t be, he swore this, and yet knew it did not matter. _Levi_ _already_ _thinks I’m a perv. They all do…_ And it hurt. It hurt worse than the time he’d had his whole left leg bitten off, worse than even the time he believed he would die after being swallowed by a titan. 

In the past, Eren had never had to care about what others thought of him. Whether they thought he was suicidal or stupid… whatever. None of that mattered. But his squad mattered and his captain mattered. The corps had been his dream for so long, and yet now he knew that even if he performed perfectly he would never make anyone proud, not even his beloved Levi. He could already see those cold, disappointed slate grey eyes, and could practically hear what he’d say: _“Trying to get in my_ _pants again, Yeager?_ _”_ And what could he say? Nothing. No argument would come out sounding right.   
  
_I love Heichou but not like that._ His heart knew that was true, and yet he still felt so hopeless and empty… His eyes had long since become clouded with tears and he’d almost walked right into the bars surrounding his bedroom, missing them only by luck. Either way, Eren stayed dejected, unable to feel anything but shame as he walked to his dresser and began unstrapping his gear. He let a few tears escape down his cheeks, bitterly regretting _everything_ , but as it turned out, he had not yet entered the deepest possible levels of shame. His fingers had worked open his pants and nearly pulled them down by the time he learned this though, a tiny voice cluing him in by gasping, “Wait, wait, I don’t wanna see that!” 

Eren could’ve jumped out of his skin, nearly dropping his pants in his shock as he wheeled around. _What the hell?_ His own brain asked and yet Jean’s voice answered from his memory. " _What if she’s a monster like-” Me_. But she didn’t look like a monster, just a small girl in his overlarge bed, with cuffs on her wrists and her hands covering her eyes. _No wait._ She’d actually rubbed at her eyes, making everything even more clear. Not only was this poor stranger startled by him, but shining wetness dripped from her chin. She too had been right in the middle of crying. 

* * *

“So you just left her alone with Eren?” Hange nodded in response to that question and Levi sighed, rolling his eyes. “You know he doesn’t even have guards down there, right?” 

“Oh, I’ll go watch myself in the morning,” Hange assured, offering a maniacal smile. “Oh I can’t wait to study this brand new monster!” 

“I told you she’s a human.” Levi rolled his eyes. “When we found her she had injuries that weren’t healing, and she even said she had a ‘master.’ Common sense would say she’s a slave, not a monster, shitty glasses.” 

“Monster or not, she came from _beyond_ the walls!” Hange enthused. “Anyone able to survive beyond the walls for even a day must have amazing powers we can learn about!” 

“Tch!” Levi said nothing more, stalking right out of the danchou’s office. _That idiot glasses._ If that new chick really did have powers then what sense did it make to leave her alone with their most valuable asset?? Who the hell was to say this new interloper wouldn’t try to kidnap him exactly the same way the other freaks from outside the wall had tried to? “Stupid fucking _idiot_ glasses!” None of this possibly could’ve led anywhere good. Levi knew at least that much, and so he walked right down the steps and immediately headed for Eren’s dungeon… or so-called bedroom. He paused right at the top of the steps, on instinct, carefully removing his gear and boots and keeping only one of his swords. This was certainly not the first time he had made late night trips to Eren’s dungeon unannounced, so he knew exactly where to stop and remove anything that made noise to avoid detection. Eren was usually trying to sleep, after all, and he didn’t have a real bedroom door, so any intrusive sounds would float right down to him and alert him. Luckily Levi had decades of training on his feet, and so descending in total silence proved effortless, if unnecessary. As it turned out, his brat was actually wide awake, and the sound of voices echoed easily out from his “bedroom.” 

“Wow. Guess we both feel the absolute same shitty way…” This soft, feminine voice was still unfamiliar, but Levi could guess it belonged to their new… visitor. _Or whatever._ More importantly, Eren’s quiet voice responded, and Levi keenly noted sadness in his tone. 

“But I don’t like him like that, I swear! I don’t like anybody like that…” 

“Well actually that’s how it was for me too,” she said. Maybe she was trying to cheer him up. “It’s different now, but back then anything about sex was just disgusting to me. Like, I mean like _really_ disgusting. I didn’t want it at all.” 

“Exactly! Maybe some people just don’t want it. Why can’t anyone else understand?” 

“Well I get you,” she said, yawning right after, “so maybe don’t really worry so much. Just ignore what they think. People are dumbasses and that guy seemed like an asshole anyway. So what if he thinks you’re some kind of thirsty faggot, drooling over his ass, forever? That just means he’s friggin’ full of himself. Not your problem.” 

“But… but I wish I could tell him the truth.” 

“Truth smuth,” she dismissed with a scoff and nonsensical word. “Anyway, no offense but I thought of something more important: if they put me here in your bedroom, where are _you_ supposed to sleep tonight?” 

“Oh-uh well, um...” Eren’s voice quieted, and even with the unfamiliar discomfort roiling in his stomach, Levi immediately knew he couldn’t let him finish that sentence. He rushed back up the stairs and quickly donned his boots, then pretended to casually descend, loving the way Eren’s voice was cut off when he tried to say, “Well, I don’t mind-” 

“Eren.” As he came into view, Levi let the sight of Eren startling into a salute calm his nerves at least a little bit. “What are you doing here, shitty brat? Co-ed dorms are _not_ permitted in the corps.” 

“Oh uh, well but-” 

“She’s a girl, you are not,” Levi reiterated. “Out.” 

“Sir!” Eren scrambled to obey, almost forgetting to even say goodbye to said girl, who waved after, and that thought also offered some satisfaction for Levi. This brat had always been so easy to fluster… _This is perfect._ Maybe it was a bit sadistic, or even masochistic, but Levi always knew a priceless opportunity when he saw one. Eren’s earlier conversation with that girl confused him, that was true, but now he could set up an absolutely perfect test. Maybe it was too cruel to gain so much satisfaction from the brat’s suffering, but that had never stopped Levi before. The poor kid practically shook in his boots as the two of them ascended one too many staircases, into the part of headquarters where only the higher ups ever dared go. “Um, Captain? Can I ask… where I’ll be sleeping?” 

“Don’t be stupid.” Levi reached the right door and unlocked it with ease before pushing it open and holding it there. “We’ll be sleeping in my bed, of course.” 


	2. One too many confessions

"W-WE?” Eren clapped a hand over his mouth, humiliated as he nearly screamed right in his captain’s face. “I-I mean, ‘we,’ as in both of us?”

Levi raised an annoyed eyebrow, tapping his foot as he stood waiting in front of his bedroom door. “That’s what I said, isn’t it? The bed’s plenty big enough, so quit wasting time.”

He moved then, and Eren felt a kick to his backside, causing him to rush into the room, but he still wound up standing in place, watching Levi while his whole stomach twisted with nerves. Tonight’s dinner churned dangerously and he wished he had skipped dessert. _Oh god, please don’t let me throw up!_ His eyes took in Levi’s spotless room, from the perfectly organized desk, stacked with very important-looking papers, to the spotless carpets and throw rug… Eren felt totally out of place. _I’m gonna mess something up._ There was no doubt about it, and he knew that when he did, his clean freak captain would likely want nothing more than to run him through. Maybe he wouldn’t though, if Eren made sure the blood would land on this nice-looking rug… 

“Yeager.” 

He instinctively saluted as he turned to his captain. “Yes, Heichou!”

Levi scoffed, walking right over and swatting his hand away from his heart. “Calm down, already. We’re off duty.” That much sounded okay, but then he also added, “Actually, there’s no need to even call me Captain when we’re alone like this, either. Just use ‘Levi’ instead.” 

Eren felt his whole body freeze up, conflicting emotions rampaging through his gut with a vicious abandon. _WHAT_? “L-L… Your first name?” Did Heichou realize just how intimate calling him by his first name would be? What was he thinking! Or maybe Levi was just sleepy? Oh crap, he’d just thought of him by his first name in his head! Was that normal? Was this whole situation just causing his whole existence to jumble and twist? Eren knew he wound up just standing there and staring like a moron, but he couldn’t help it, and things only got worse when Levi then proceeded to sit on the bed, loosen his cravat and kick off his boots. _Oh my god no. Don’t tell me…. Yep._ His captain had stood, neatly folded that cravat, placed it on his desk, and then moved right along to removing the rest of his uniform. “Hei-Um, Levi…” Eren stared at the ground, unsure if he’d fallen into a dream or a nightmare. Either way he felt sure this could not possibly be reality. “Earlier you said… but now this? Are you… making fun of me?”

“Why the hell do you think everything’s about you, pompous brat? It’s way too hot to wear much to bed tonight.” Levi stood before him, down to nothing but a pair of dark briefs which immediately informed Eren that they were definitely being overworked, barely able to keep everything Levi had to offer contained, and he tried to look elsewhere, but this just brought his eyes to Levi’s chiseled chest and glorious abs and pecs… Eren felt his whole body heat, not even daring to look for a mirror to see just how red his face must’ve turned.

“Yeah, it’s not about me,” he wound up murmuring. That was true, but it made his stomach lurch again. This was not about him at all. It was about Levi. Glorious, handsome, delicious, almost naked Levi… who then brazenly took a step toward him. Eren shot both hands up, panicking. “I might puke,” he warned, clapping one hand quickly over his mouth.

Shame consumed his whole being and Eren wished he could drop dead. Never once had he felt so humiliated and so utterly out of control. His body reacted to the mere view of Levi’s as if the man himself had just dropped to his knees and offered to undress Eren with his teeth. Of course he hadn’t, and yet Eren felt his face heat and his pants grow just as tight. _What the hell!_ This was definitely a nightmare, right? It couldn’t be true! Never once had his body reacted to Levi like this… but he suddenly realized he’d never once seen Levi wearing so little either… _Oh no._ Eren instinctively yanked his survey corps cloak off and held it infront of himself, hopefully blocking the view of his humiliating reaction just in time…

“Well fuck you too.” His eyes shot up to find Levi straight up glaring at him. In fact, his captain seemed to be almost shaking with rage. “Just fucking leave if you hate me so much.”

“HATE YOU?” For the second time tonight, Eren winced after yelling at his own captain. “Sorry, sorry,” he whispered quickly, “but um, why would you say that?”

Levi countered, “Why would _you_ say you want to puke just because I took my clothes off?”

“Oh my god, no, no-it’s nerves! I meant nerves!” He squirmed in place, looking away. “This is… I’m really nervous.”

“Tch! Whatever.” Levi simply wandered to his dresser, extracted and then donned a shirt. It was too big for him, maybe something he saved for just such occasions, to offer at least some modesty in lieu of a full set of pajamas on such a warm night… but Eren noticed his body didn’t calm down at all. The big shirt just made Levi look so small and precious and edible. _Stop! Oh my god._

It took tremendous effort, but Eren focused on the fury still written on this apparently edible captain’s face, remembering that he still had some explaining to do. “I… I don’t hate you,” he promised. “It’s… It’s the opposite, I-I think-But definitely not hate! I promise, H… Levi.” That harsh look on his face soothed almost instantly and Eren felt at least some relief. _Okay, for once I said the right thing… right?_

“Whatever.” Levi pulled back his blankets and settled himself in his bed after saying that, but then he also scooted over and held one half open for Eren. “Come on, brat. The sooner we sleep, the sooner morning comes and the hot water replenishes. We both need a shower.”

Eren nodded, trying hard to focus on Levi, not his own inner conflict, lest he accidently insult him again. That was much easier said than done, but he somehow managed to get most of his clothes off without seriously throwing up or threatening to do so aloud. _Ok. I just need to focus on what he needs, not me_. Wasn’t that what love was supposed to mean?

 _Love…_ That word still felt so new and foreign. Even in his head he’d never let himself say it, and he worried he might never manage to say it aloud, even if it currently pulsed in his mind like a heartbeat, growing stronger with every step he forced himself to take to the bed. _Don’t think, just do._ He sat down on the side of the bed before awkwardly wiggling out of his pants, keeping his cloak safely over his lap the whole time, and then finally managed to lie stiffly on his stomach. 

The whole time, his captain had waited patiently and he then neatly lowered the blankets, ensuring the warmth was shared equally over both of them. “I stand corrected,” Levi said just a few moments later, and Eren had to process for many moments before he understood where that comment had come from. 

“Wait, so I don’t need a shower?”

To his great surprise, Levi sat up, leaned over him, and hovered for a moment. “No. You smell nice.” With that said, Levi reached right over, extinguished the bedside lamp, and then settled himself right back down. Eren hadn’t moved a muscle, so he knew without asking that Levi had decided to lie down much closer to him than before. _What… is… happening?_ Was it possible that those mushrooms at dinner hadn’t been safe after all? Or maybe that it had been Eren, not their mysterious new visitor who had cracked his head open today? Both scenarios would explain this impossible situation… and the nausea. _Or maybe…_ was Levi playing some sort of game with him? Eren had no idea and he could not dare to ask either. Instead he lie there for many moments, watching as Levi seemed to carelessly just close his eyes and snuggle right into his soft pillows and blankets. “Night brat,” he’d muttered quietly, and Eren hesitated, but forced a, “ _goodnight, L-Levi,”_ not for his own sake, but for Levi’s.

Maybe that was a small victory, but to Eren it felt monumental. He adored the softness that settled onto Levi’s normally strict face, and the way his captain then rolled over, mumbling sleepily, seeming so adorable and oblivious… _I can’t sleep_. He would undoubtedly be up all night long, but Eren tried to stay still and silent, letting his brain attempt to process everything that had happened today. It all seemed so abrupt and surreal. He had started the day training, as usual, with his squad and captain, and now here he was, lying beside an undressed Levi, who now knew how he felt about him… _well almost. Probably…_

“Levi?” He didn’t know what had come over him, but he’d already whispered before he could stop himself. At first Eren hoped Levi might already be sound asleep, but the soft, “ _hmm_?” that answered him killed that possibility. “Um, I just wanted to say, you were wrong, um, earlier.” Levi rolled back over and met his eye, raising an eyebrow. “You were wrong. I’m not gay,” Eren explained, “you’re just special.” He watched in real time as Levi’s eyes fully opened for once, the equivalent of a wide-eyed, surprised stare, but then his usual poker face was restored and Levi even seemed to glare instead.

“I’m special,” he echoed, voice flat. “What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?”

“Um, it means I don’t- well I mean, I don’t want to do… _those_ things with other guys, so I don’t think I’m gay.” Had that made any sense? Honestly Eren was surprised he’d even managed to force it out at all. “But even if I’m not, I still… I mean-” _Say something damnit_! This was the most important part! He could already see Levi’s eyes narrowing even more darkly. “I mean I just, I think I’d feel the same way about you no matter if you were a girl or a guy.”

Levi kept that glare on him, although Eren swore he saw it lighten up for a moment there. “Eren, you’re not making much sense. Don’t you think if you really did like me you’d know?”

“I… I do know,” he finally admitted, looking away. “I mean, I also know someone like me wouldn’t even _deserve_ someone like you but… still.” He sighed, finally finding Levi’s eyes. “I like you-and...” _FUCKING SAY IT!_ “…and I wish we could be something special.”

Levi stared at him for many moments. “Eren,” he finally asked, “are you a virgin?”

“WHAT?” He’d sat up abruptly, a hand over his mouth as he quickly apologized for screaming once again. 

Levi rolled his eyes, joining him in sitting up. “Scream at me one more time,” he warned, “and I’ll punch you in that loud ass mouth of yours.” Eren kept that hand over his mouth, nodding dutifully, and he wound up forever thankful that he had, as Levi’s next movements would’ve caused him to yelp otherwise. The smaller male reached right down and nudged his hip. “Turn this way.” Eren obeyed immediately, not letting himself second guess. _What is he… WAIT._ Was Levi seriously checking him out? _Definitely, right? Right??_ He seemed so casual about it though, as if he were simply inspecting his gear or his horse.

Levi explored the feel of Eren’s abs, cold fingers gripping and trailing along the edges of them, then pushed the blanket aside and seemed to study the rest of him too, eyes surveying his face lastly. This he paid the most attention to, guiding him to turn and raise with those same fingers, then holding still so the moonlight from the window must've hit the right spot, and finally, “Not bad,” was offered as his assessment. Eren could’ve died of joy, fully aware that Levi never gave compliments. From these lips, ‘not bad’ probably was as damn close to ‘fantastic’ as he’d ever hear… 

Levi sighed though, as if he were annoyed. He pulled his hands back to himself and said, “You know, Eren, since you’re probably just stupid and inexperienced, I guess I’ll let this slide, but for the future, you shouldn’t fucking crawl in bed with someone and blurt out a confession like that unless you plan to do something about it. Got that?” Eren’s mind positively exploded with sordid ideas of what that might mean, but he successfully forced himself to simply nod obediently, and Levi rewarded with a placated scoff. He took those paralyzing eyes off Eren and lie back down, snuggling right back into his earlier, comfortable position. “I really mean that, brat,” he reiterated. “Don’t test me again.”

“I promise.” This understanding reached, both of them let a gentle silence fall, and Levi, at least, seemed to even get some sleep. Eren however, pretended to sleep, his mind and overheating body taking turns tormenting him, in a cycle, hour after hour...

* * *

“Well, well, if it isn’t our resident blushing slut…”

“Huh?” Eren joined his friends at the table for breakfast, cocking his head at the smug smile Jean set on him. “What?”

“Don’t play innocent, Mister Yeager.” Jean positively glowed with obnoxious energy. “Or should I say, Mister Walk-of-shame?”

“What is he talking about?” Mikasa had tensed up, setting serious eyes on Eren while both Connie and Armin hid their faces. Sasha, who sat near the end of the table, only barely looked their way as she shoveled hash browns in her mouth, seeming only half interested. 

“Oh, not much,” Jean said smoothly, “only that Mister Yeager here was seen leaving someone else’s bedroom this morning… in his boxers!”

“Wha-it’s not like that!” Eren didn’t even know whether to look at Jean or Mikasa, explaining quickly. “He said I couldn’t put my clothes back on because wearing the same clothes two days in a row would be dirty!”

“Holy shit, he said ‘ _he!_ ’” Jean even banged a fist on the table, looking half shocked and half thrilled. “Connie, you were right, it was a guy!”

“Told you,” was all Connie said, reaching over to serve himself some hashbrowns before Sasha succeeded in eating them all.

“No, no no!” Eren insisted, “I mean I only took off my clothes in the first place because it gets hot at night and-”

“Oh, I bet it gets hot, alright,” Jean teased. “Late at night, all alone with your boyfriend…” He smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively, and Eren almost yelled for him to shut up, but Mikasa abruptly stood, seeming to summon a sword from nowhere and pointed it directly in Jean’s face.

“Not another word,” she said sharply. “My brother does not sleep with other men.” She looked right at Eren then and he wished he could die. Here she was standing up for him, and he was tempted to lie to her face…

“Actually Mikasa…” Her eyes were already widening dangerously and he shook his head desperately. “No, wait, listen! Technically, just so I’m being honest, I really was in someone else’s room last night, and I can’t say he wasn’t a ‘he’ but I can say nothing happened. I swear.”

“Wha-who!” She demanded, suddenly dropping her blade in favor of gripping her scarf. Eren watched her with a sinking feeling in his stomach, but then had to look away. 

“Please don’t be worried, Mikasa. He didn’t do anything bad or anything.…”

“WHO, Eren?” She demanded, but he only managed to avoid her eyes, feeling his body heat up just thinking about telling the truth. Eren hadn’t meant to, but looked around the room then, genuinely unsure if he was even eating out here like the younger members of his squad, or-yes. There he was, glowering at Hange while the researcher talked animatedly to the new girl. _What was her name again?_

“You’ve gotta be shittin’ me!” Eren startled at Jean’s wide-eyed gasp, belatedly realizing he’d been staring at a table consisting of exactly and _only_ one man. Jean’s wide eyes found Eren’s, huge and knowing. “Seriously? It was Cap-” Suddenly Armin, of all people, plastered his hands over Jean’s big mouth, whispering harshly.

“Stop it, Jean, seriously,” he warned, explaining quickly so their whole group could hear. “That’s a serious accusation. Captain won’t even be a captain anymore if word like that spread.”

“And it’s like I already said, nothing happened,” Eren added. “It was only because that new girl was already in my bed. What else was he supposed to tell me to do, sleep on the ground?”

“…Thank goodness.” Finally Mikasa seemed to calm, though she pointed her sword at Jean once more, for good measure. “You better watch your fucking mouth from now on, horse boy. That shorty over there is my brother’s hero, and if you destroy his hero with idiotic gossip, I swear on my life I will remove your head from your shoulders.” 

Everyone seemed to go silent then. Even Armin sat back down with a flat look on his face, and Eren suddenly realized he couldn’t even stomach breakfast.

“I’ll be back.” He knew that might turn into a lie, but Eren stood abruptly and more or less fled, not even daring to stop until he was safely back in his own room. “Holy shit, I screwed up so bad,” he wound up murmuring, humiliated. Eren never had had the best social skills, and he definitely wasn’t great at lying, but he’d also never thought he would ever want to lie to his most trusted friends anyway.

“Oh my god, I have to take everything back!” He’d told Levi he wished they could be something special, but now that he knew the cost, Eren couldn’t dare! _How though? What the hell do I do?_ He had no clue, but he knew he couldn’t move forward with such a reckless endeavor, especially if Armin might be right and it meant serious consequences for his superior officer. How could he ever possibly live with himself if he caused the higher ups to strip the rank and honor Levi had worked so hard for? “I would rather die,” Eren suddenly realized. “I’d really rather die…”

“Hey Eren, wait up!” He froze up, thankful that that voice still seemed far off so he could compose himself. Eren turned just as Armin took the stairs by twos, hopping down the last few and hurrying into his room. The blonde looked both excited and surprised, and he also took a few quick looks around to determine that they were alone before moving in close to whisper, “Oh my god, Eren, you seriously spent last night in Levi’s room? Is that true?”

 _Crap. I_ _can’t lie…_ Eren hesitated, first looking Armin in his blue eyes. He too looked around for a moment before giving Armin the smallest nod possible, resulting in Armin mouthing, “ _Oh my god!”_ before seeming to calm himself.

“Listen, listen,” he whispered quickly, “I didn’t want to say this where the others could hear, but if everything you said was true, then I think we can officially say Levi most definitely likes you back!”

“Huh?” Eren wasn’t following at all. “Wh… how do you know?”

Armin actually threw his hands up. “Think about it! How many soldiers died on our last mission, Eren, a lot, right?”

“Yeah… so?”

“So that means a lot of…” Armin moved as close as possible, his voice nearly too quiet for even Eren to hear. “Empty beds.”

“Holy shit…” It had taken a moment for Eren to process that hint, but as soon as he did he wound up smiling like a maniac. “Armin, are you sure?”

“I’m sure. There have got to be plenty of empty beds in this place right now, and the captain knows that because he always goes to the funerals and does all the paperwork. There’s no other explanation for why he’d share his bed instead of just letting you use a free one unless…” Armin raised his eyebrows and Eren thought he might seriously die of happiness. 

“Holy shit, this is real, isn’t it!”

“Has to be!” And Armin even tossed his arms around him, excitedly breathing, “congratulations!” before the two abruptly moved to rushed, whispered plans. “Alright so look, if this is gonna work, then we have to come up with a plan to make sure no one knows.” 

“Wait. _Should_ this work? I mean, it’s too risky right?”

“Nope. Levi already answered that question for us last night,” Armin corrected. “He’s no fool. If he already let you sleep over then he already made it clear he’s willing to take the risk.” Eren nodded, feeling breathless, but Armin still continued, “but that doesn’t mean we should be reckless about it. There are things we can do, like, if I need to distract Mikasa or Jean then let’s use a code, like, ‘my stomach hurts.” Eren nodded, quickly memorizing that. “And if you need a lookout, that code will be ‘I forgot my pen,’ okay?”

“Oh my god.” Was this seriously happening? Were they really planning foolproof ways for Eren to have genuine, sneaky alone time with the man he… _My god._ This was real, wasn’t it? “Armin,” he couldn’t help but admit, dropping all pretense, “I love you.”

Armin paused but then beamed, blushing as he answered, “me too.”

“OH MY GAWD!” Eren and Armin both jumped, breaking away from each other as a very wide-eyed Hange seemed to appear from nowhere, looking positively delighted. “I had no idea you two were dating!” Hange clapped for them, causing the girl by her side to yelp in pain as the researcher released her arm, leaving her to stumble over her injured ankle. Luckily another helper was right by her side and caught her with impressive reflexes before she could hit the floor. Or rather… unluckily.

_No. No, no no!_ Eren hated his life. He hated the world, even. What were the chances?? Actually, pretty freaking high, considering he’d only just seen these three conversing in the dining hall… Armin met his eye with the most heartbreaking guilty look on his face, like he was begging, “ _what do we do_?” but Eren had no answer. Someone like Hange would definitely not be able to keep a secret, and that meant the whole castle could wind up thinking he and Armin were dating in record time. But… wasn’t that possibly better than getting Levi relieved of his duties?

Honestly, Eren had no idea which evil he could handle. He only understood that the world itself seemed to grow dark, and his stomach twisted as those grey eyes he craved purposely avoided him. It was impossible to read past that blank mask of disinterest which Levi always wore, but Eren swore he saw just the briefest flicker of hatred in those eyes, for just a millisecond… Possibly. Or maybe Levi didn’t care. Maybe Armin had been wrong? Either way, he hated himself because he couldn’t choose: the perfect cover story, or protecting Levi’s feelings? Oh, he wanted so badly to just turn right to him and say, “I don’t want anyone but you,” but he couldn’t, and Levi wasn’t even willing to look him in the eye, so he couldn’t try to mouth a message either…

Meanwhile Hange danchou, oblivious, seemed to make the choice for him.   
Their commander walked right over and patted both Eren and Armin proudly. “You two make the most precious, adorable couple,” they were told. “Don’t be shy, don’t be shy! Love is beautiful. Feel free to wear it proudly!” They both shook their heads, but Hange only smiled gently and offered a shrug. “All in good time then, but as for right now...” Thankfully the researcher then turned to their new visitor, seeming just as excited about her. “We’re gonna research together, and I mean right away!” Hange positively beamed, introducing their apparent new research subject. “Eren, this little cutie is ‘Heather,’ and she says her boyfriend is a special titan, just like you! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!”

Hange dragged him right over to their new friend even as the girl in question shook her head. “Well, if the titans are giant monsters that can eat people, then that’s _like_ him,” she corrected, “but not exactly. He’s a shapeshifter. He turns into a dragon.”

“Are you serious?” Eren actually felt a tingle of the intrigue that must’ve powered Hange.

“So that’s what that word means?” Armin asked, “‘dragon,’ is a giant monster that can eat people?” When she nodded even he looked amazed. “And you’re dating one?”

“Well, we’re not actually dating,” she admitted, “it’s more like-”

“SAME HERE!” Eren had suddenly interrupted, gesturing between himself and Armin. “We’re not actually dating either, like at all.” 

“Oh! Oops, I guess, but you know that just proves you and I are twins.” Heather beamed. “Did you know, I love my best friend too, like since forever, but turns out he got serious with a guy!” Luckily Heather seemed much more well spoken than Eren, and apparently liked spilling everything about her life. Eren prayed she’d keep accidentally helping him and keep Hange’s attention while he stole a look at Levi. 

Unfortunately, it was hard to discern if the captain was even paying any attention. He appeared to be staring off at nothing, with that perpetual flat expression, and with a pang of guilt, Eren wondered if that might’ve been what Levi tended to do when he was really, _seriously_ unhappy... 

No one else seemed to notice Levi’s possible misery, instead hanging onto their new visitor’s words while Hange led the way upstairs, gesturing for everyone to follow. “Basically, in the world I came from, there’s shapeshifters called ‘shiren,’” Heather was explaining, “and they’re like, basically the rich people and the leaders because they’re so strong. They can change into humans or giant animals, and also they have magic. Oh, and also shiren are the ones who get to buy humans as pets.”

“How fascinating!” Hange whipped out a notepad and began jotting while muttering aloud. “Legalized slavery, magic, and monsters that change into people…”

“No, it’s not slavery,” Heather corrected, once again almost falling as Hange released her. Eren stepped up and took one of her arms on instinct, grateful when Armin caught the other, the two jointly taking over the task of keeping Heather on her feet. “Thanks,” she said quickly, apparently determined to explain herself. “Really, I’m not a slave. Noble bought me, and I live with him, but that’s only because he thought I was a real pet. I’m not. I’m just a regular girl… sort of.” Hange nodded, muttering, “ _definitely a slave,”_ and Heather started barking.

Eren didn’t really hear what she barked, though, as Levi took that opportunity to inform them that he had a meeting to be at and abruptly broke away from their group.

Armin nearly panicked, quickly taking over holding Heather and asking, “Eren didn’t you say you were going to go upstairs and get something for that stomach ache?” 

_Huh_? Miraculously, Hange turned concerned eyes on him and Eren quickly played along. “Oh uh, well I didn’t have any breakfast at all...” It was true, technically, and Hange looked both surprised and appalled. 

“Go and eat then, you crazy boy! Come meet us at the side field in an hour, okay?”

“Yes! Okay!” Eren rushed off, up the stairs and down the hall, hardly even believing that had worked. He looked around in a panic, but had already lost sight of Levi. I have got to find him! “Heichou? HEICHOU?”

Calling out to him proved totally embarrassing, but also effective, as Eren almost immediately ran right into a very solid fist and wound up hitting the ground.

“What the fuck did I say about yelling like that, Brat?” Levi stood above him, cleaning off his knuckles with a handkerchief. He didn’t even let Eren apologize before cutting to the chase. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I wanna tell you Armin and I are seriously just friends!” There. Thank goodness. “I’m single and… and available. That’s what I wanted to say.” Eren hardly believed his own bravery then, but unfortunately the blank mask remained firmly fixed on Levi’s face.

“Why the hell should I care who a bunch of dumb brats are dating?” His voice, cold as ever, seemed to have an extra bite. “Now that I think about it, you have plenty of guys that care about you don’t you?” Eren tried to speak but Levi wasn’t done. “Don’t you?”

“Yes…”

“Great.” He clapped his hands together, already turning to leave. “You can borrow a bed from one of them then.” This decided, Levi left Eren right where he’d fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice needed!
> 
> Should I be putting warning tags on the story for only things that happen within the currently posted chapters or should I also include things that I know will happen in the future?
> 
> I don't want to falsely advertise but I also don't want anyone to be blindsided by something like stalking or domestic violence so I'm torn.
> 
> At the same time, this is AOT and it's rated E so maybe you already expect some very dark, adult themes, and tags just spoil the upcoming twists?
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you personally prefer?
> 
> Only current tags or future warnings too?


	3. Perks of Dating an Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels so good but so short? Should I post the next one early? Like say tomorrow? 
> 
> Maybe I will if ya'll tell me to. Good god I love Ereri. This OTP has taken over my life and I'm not even sorry...

Even while positively weak with worry, Eren made his way back to his own bedroom right after training that night, acting as Heather’s living crutch. He had more or less volunteered for the job on instinct, but as the day had worn on, learned that Heather was great company. She was full of stories and seemed only to warm up to him more and more. “Let me know if there’s a way I can pay you back,” she offered. “You’re awesome for wasting a whole day with a useless cripple.”

“You’ve been pretty darn upbeat for a cripple.”

“Crap really? Embarrassing!” She covered her face for a moment. “Really, though, I swear I can already feel my master heading this way,” she explained. “He was there when I fell, so I’m betting he figured out how to pass through, and I know he’ll do whatever it takes to find me.”

“That sounds really sweet.” Eren felt terribly jealous seeing how the affection added shine to her lovely brown eyes.

“I know Noble won’t ever stop searching until he finds me. He said so, and dragons never lie…”

“Dragons never lie, huh? Well no wonder you’re so happy, with a rare guy like that. ” He helped deposit her onto the bed, where she gratefully kicked off her shoes and lie back, claiming some relaxation. Eren waited nearby, feeling somewhat out of place, but he also wasn’t exactly in a hurry to decide what to do about where he would sleep tonight. True Eren understood he really did have enough friends to take his pick, but the thought was so disappointing. He felt like he’d utterly failed Levi, even though he’d tried so hard to set things right, and really thought things had been going well…

“Speaking of happy…” Heather had sat up. “I can’t help but notice you don’t look happy at all. In fact you look friggin’ depressed, and by the way, you came out to training with a bloody nose. Don’t know if you thought we were blind, but everyone noticed, just so you know.”

“Oh…” Eren grimaced, deciding to just spill the beans. “I kinda pissed off the guy I like.”

“Wait, he hits you?” Heather gave him her best giant eyes. “You have bad taste, my friend, time to move along, seriously.”

“No, no, it wasn’t like that. It’s because I ran into his fist… That sounds weird but I really did. Anyway I finally asked him out, basically, but today I fucked up and I guess he’s upset. He told me to go sleep somewhere else…” Thinking that over, Eren realized Heather’s advice was moot. “Actually I guess that means I have to ‘move along,’ huh? ‘Go sleep somewhere else,’ seems like a pretty clear, ‘not interested.’

“Gee, you think?” Heather snickered, her pretty eyes sparkling, and he wondered exactly what kind of memories she might’ve been recalling. “You know, you remind me so much of my best friend, Chris,” she admitted. “He was just like you, dumb as hell.” She seemed to catch herself though. “Well I mean, just when it comes to dating, though,” she amended. “He’s a really great friend and a good fighter too. I love Chris, and that’s rare. I don’t tend to love many people, but my best friends are so special to me. I feel like I’d do anything for them.”

Eren nodded, feeling once again like he and Heather had too much in common. They both wore their heart on their sleeves, both had a group of precious people they’d die for, and they both had unfortunately caught the attention of Hange and her experiments… “You remind me of me,” he admitted, “I bet we’d be best friends if you were born here.”

“Don’t be dumb,” she said simply. “We’ll just be best friends right now!”

“Oh, uh, good point!” Eren felt silly but also wound up surprised. At first glance Heather seemed sort of grumpy, like Levi, but it seemed she was friendly enough when given the chance.

“Oh and if your dumb boyfriend doesn’t want you, then you can just come back down here with me later tonight.” She patted the spot on the bed next to her. “This bed’s huge anyway. We can both fit without even touching. Not to mention we don’t even have to sleep. I got stories for days and I bet you do too.” Eren had to agree, and since she continued patting it, he went and sat by her side on the bed. “Or maybe I just want you to stick around and be my left leg,” Heather claimed, smiling mischievously.

“I don’t mind,” he admitted. From up close, Eren once again noticed how pretty this strange girl really was, but he also wondered why she wore such revealing clothes if she really did like to keep her distance from men… “Hey uh, did you maybe want some pajamas or something?”

“Nah, I like showing everybody my thighs and cleavage,” was her immediate answer. He stared at her for a moment, unsure if she was joking until Heather snorted. “You should’ve seen your face!” He startled, looking quickly to his mirror. Shit. Was he blushing? “Nah, but really, this is my pet uniform and it’s locked,” she explained. “AKA these clothes don’t come off, so I pretty much can’t change at all.” She demonstrated, reaching down to tug on the neat silver clasp on her chest, but the thing didn’t budge at all. “Only Noble can unlock it.”

“WOW.” Eren slapped a hand over his mouth, hurriedly apologizing. “Sorry, it’s just, I mean… Are you sure you guys aren’t secretly slaves?” He expected immediate denial, but instead Heather went strangely silent.

“Actually…” she bit her lip. “Can you keep a secret?” Eren nodded but Heather looked around and stayed quiet for a very long, pregnant moment. When she finally did speak again, he swore he had misheard her since she whispered so quietly. “I’m kind of a spy.” Huh? She sighed, shaking her head. I only went to pet training so I could learn to pretend to be a pet. Honestly I kinda… tricked Noble into buying me. So, you see, that’s why I keep trying to say I’m no slave. Noble isn’t controlling me,” she admitted, “I was always the one taking advantage of him.”

“I am so confused,” Eren admitted. “But I’d say don’t say stuff about spies, okay? We’re in a war right now, and people might misunderstand.”

“Oh, I know,” she assured. “I can tell ‘cause you guys look like army guys or something… Hey, you know, I bet Noble could help with your war when he gets here!”

“Really? How though?”

“Killing those titan things,” she said simply. “I don’t know what the deal is with giant naked people that try to eat you, but I’m sure they’re no match for a dragon like him.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Eren warned. “They’re stronger than they look. They might grab him and pull his legs off or something.”

“But Hange said they only attack humans,” Heather said, nonplussed.

“Wait, so your boyfriend isn’t a human? Like, not at all?”

“Uh, well I don’t think so…” She appeared to ponder. “I mean, maybe his mom was a human but I know his dad wasn’t. What about half humans? Would they eat half humans?”

“I… have no clue, actually.”

“Well I’ll get him to try anyway,” she decided. This agreed, Heather made to stand and Eren immediately joined, accepting her left arm, and as much of her weight as she’d offer. “Any chance we can find some food?” Eren nodded, but swallowed a gulp of nerves too. True the dining hall would likely be open now, but a certain neat freak might also have had enough time by then to finish his meeting, grab a shower, and then head to dinner himself… Eren did silently pray before heading that way, but of course, Eren never had had any luck of getting his prayers answered, and of course Levi had to be sitting right there with a brand new tray of food being set before him. Even worse, the only empty seat was between him and Hange, who waved happily as soon as those maniacal eyes found Heather.

“Finally you’re here!” Hange enthused, vacating the table and gesturing. “Take my chair, Heather. I’m going to study your eating habits…” Hange then bounced around with impatience while Eren helped Heather down into her seat, and then this mad scientist grabbed ahold of Eren and plopped him right down into that last vacant seat, right beside Levi grinning and oblivious. “Ok now, hold tight! I’ll bring some of each food group!”

“Well… guessing Hange still doesn’t believe you’re human, huh?” Eren was trying to sound casual, plastering a neutral look on his face while fighting fresh, internal wishes for death. He swore he could feel cold emanating directly from Levi’s glaring grey eyes, but it seemed Heather didn’t notice at all, eyes still on Hange’s retreating form.

“Man that… person is nutty huh,” she joked. “I’ll tell you what, though, even if I wind up kicking you in my sleep tonight, at least you can be glad you’re not stuck sleeping with someone like… wait a minute, is it supposed to be Mister or Misses mad scientist?”

“Uh…” Eren nervously raked his hands through his own hair, grateful just to be taking the topic of conversation away from where he was sleeping tonight. “I think Hange is neither.”

“Oh yeah? One of my friends was like that,” Heather said easily. “Estelle. Pretty cool name, I think, and remember that best friend I told you about, Chris? Well he wanted to marry Estelle. Stupid boy, always jumping the gun…” Her once lively eyes stared downward then and he caught the frown tugging her pretty pink lips. “I kind of really miss-”

“Um, uh, tell me about that hot guy you like,” Eren interrupted, hoping to lighten the mood. “I don’t think you said much other than his species, did you?”

“Oh, uh, guess not,” she admitted, and to his relief she snorted, sounding amused. “To put it simply, he’s an asshole.” He raised an eyebrow but that only made her laugh. “I’m not even kidding. He also has black hair and he’s really gorgeous, like ridiculously good looking. Let’s see what else… His name is Noble but he’s actually literally noble too, he bathes every freaking night, and he’s pushy as all hell.” The more she talked the more acutely aware Eren grew of the other asshole who happened to be sitting directly on his other side… Was Heather… teasing? “Oh and good lord is he ever full of himself! He thinks he’s like the strongest ever and everyone else treats him like that, so he thinks he’s hot shit, but really he’s the asshole that hot shit comes from. My god, you wouldn’t think anybody would be dumb enough to fall for someone like him and his pale skin and his mean face and the mean shit he’s always saying. I swear to you I have never heard such inventive, vicious shit spew out of anyone’s mouth before…” She paused. “Huh. Now that I think about it, it must sound like I’ve got really bad taste... He’s aggressive too, that’s probably the worst kind of guy possible, huh?” Eren said nothing, absolutely nothing, and he knew it had already healed, yet he swore his nose ached at that moment…

“Yep. Pretty shit taste. Aggressive men die quicker too.” Both Heather and Eren startled as Captain Levi finally spoke, and in that moment, despite his perpetual stony face, and the earlier confusion, Eren recognized what he’d been missing. Heather greeted Levi, welcoming him to the conversation, but Eren wound up lost in thought instead, finally understanding. Maybe Levi hadn’t responded to learning he was single because that simply wasn’t the issue. He hadn’t been dissuaded by their positions or even age difference. So then those weren’t either. And he hadn’t responded to Eren clearly saying he wanted them to be something special, because Eren simply wasn’t the issue. Instead, maybe Levi considered himself the issue…

“Um, Heather?” He tried to sound natural. “You say all that but you’re still happy with that guy, right? I mean, no one’s perfect so…”

“Hmm, yeah actually. We were like, meant to be.” She shook her head, smiling. “I mean yeah, he is definitely an asshole. A mean, firebreathing asshole… But still, he’s _my_ mean, firebreathing asshole, you know what I mean?” Heather stared hard at the table, voice falling until even Eren barely heard it. “Actually maybe I’m only being so harsh ‘cause of how much I miss him.”

“Tsk. Idiot.” Levi finally turned his almost glare her way. “You’re a nice kid, aren’t you? You ought to pick someone who’s nice to you.”

“Yeah, maybe.” To Eren’s horror, Heather actually agreed, but then a smile broke out on her previously miserable face. “But you know, sometimes only an asshole is willing to tell you the harsh things you really need to hear. It was Noble who told me I needed to get over losing my mom. Being sad all the time wasn’t gonna bring her back. And yeah, he’s aggressive, but that came in handy when this… monster grabbed me on the street. Noble made sure he was sorry…” She sighed, smiling hopelessly. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just trying to say even monsters have good sides that can make it worth it.” She pouted playfully. “I miss my monster.”

“Me too.” Eren had forced the words out as soon as he’d thought that, but he still couldn’t look Levi’s way. “Sometimes I also think he’ll die soon, but then again, maybe I could protect him and maybe he’d protect me, and that means we’d live at least two times longer together than we would alone…” He fidgeted, nervous. “Not that I was ever the best at math, though…”

“Sounds legit to me,” Heather said simply. Hange must’ve returned just a moment before, because hot food was suddenly lined out all over the table, and Heather was already taste testing a slice of what looked like beef. “Mmm. Thank you, Commander.”

“She went for the meat first,” Hange muttered, taking notes furiously instead of actually responding. “Possible carnivore?” Eren might’ve watched this newest experiment, already amused, but his eyes had accidently found Levi’s and their gazes locked. Levi said nothing, but he blinked a few times and then gingerly placed the teacup in his hand on the table. It was still filled to the brim and yet wasn’t steaming anymore. Not only that, but Levi’s food also looked untouched…

“Uh, I forgot to wash my hands, so I’m gonna drop by the restroom.” It was technically true, and Eren was able to stand and leave quickly. He even knew he could catch his clean freak captain’s eye along the way without looking suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren pretty smooth isn't he? Lol! 
> 
> Ya'll send me some comments and love if you want me to post again this weekend! Much love to you, precious ones!


	4. In His Natural Habitat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change from M to E from here on out! 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 
> 
> Further: reminder that things WILL get dark and twisted.  
> There may be dubious consent, yandere, attempted murder or suicide, and IPV down the line. 
> 
> Any kink play is NOT proper BDSM etiquette  
> and all relationships are not to be considered healthy. 
> 
> Don’t try this at home.

_I must be crazy for this._ Eren thought that as he made his way through the relatively crowded dining room, headed to a restroom he didn’t even need to use. He was certain that Levi would pick up on his actual motivations, but felt almost stupid for even trying this kind of stunt. Hange luckily didn’t seem to notice, though, and Eren even managed to leave through the back doors, avoiding the table where his friends were likely gathered. Eren felt he knew just where to go, but that too made him nervous. He had never once used the bathrooms in the far left hall, and actually wasn’t sure he was even allowed in them, since they looked nicer than the others and he’d only ever seen higher ranked officers around this area. Then again, these bathrooms were so out of the way that he suspected most people didn’t care enough about hygiene to travel so far, and the one person who did just so happened to be higher ranked…

None of this slowed him down though. Eren pushed through the door of this nicer bathroom for the very first time and noticed the distinct scent of cleaning solution. _Yep._ The whole place was immaculate, definitely cleaned by Levi himself, and Eren wasted no time in making his hands immaculate too. This should work, shouldn’t it? It felt almost like he’d put himself directly into Levi’s natural habitat, marble and white and immaculate…

So Eren admittedly was surprised when he washed his hands until they started to prune and yet still no Levi appeared.

“Fuck me…” He shut off the water and practically attacked his hands with paper towels, unable to bite back the hurt any longer. What the hell could he possibly do? He felt like he was sticking his neck out again and again, laying himself bare and vulnerable, and yet still Levi didn’t respond. Was there something he wasn’t seeing, or something he was screwing up at? Somehow Eren knew that wasn’t true, that whatever it was that kept them apart wasn’t in Eren’s control at all, but was solely in Levi’s. Eren hated that thought. Normally he simply stuck it out and kept at his goals until he inevitably achieved them, but this time he was faced with something which tenacity alone couldn’t solve. People were too unpredictable. Chasing after one was always stupid, and he also knew pining was not only painful but dangerous, because learning how much Eren wanted him would more likely chase Levi away rather than into his arms, and then he’d just have to hopelessly want him forever…

 _Wait a minute… I want him?_ The thought never seemed so clear until that moment. _Yes. I want him_. And not just to admire, watching how those gleaming blades downed titans or the way those fluttering wings on his back looked so impressive in the sunlight… That was not enough anymore, and it never would be. Terrifying and horrible, this new reality dawned on Eren in this stupid immaculate bathroom. He wanted Levi, badly. Wanted him in his arms and his bed, wanted their strong chests pressed together and their trained bodies rubbing and warm… _Fuck_. He became acutely aware of the increasing tightness of his pants and wound up returning to the sink to not wash his hands but grip the clean porcelain, fighting back the temptation to touch himself. Was this really all because he’d slept in the same room with Levi and seen him undressed? Seen his perfectly toned abs and sculpted thighs, and the way his hair looked tussled in the morning… _Fuck_.

“Who the fuck even am I anymore?” A deviant? A pervert? Just a day or so ago he could picture his captain in glowing light, like an angel, out of reach but worthy of reverence, but now that wasn’t true. Eren wanted to rip those wings right off his back and drag Levi down, pin him down even, and rip off not only his stupid cravat but any and all clothing hiding the firm, hot perfection beneath… He could feel himself straining against his zipper by that point, almost painfully hard, and wound up sending up a silent “thank you” to whoever had designed these uniforms with the handy leather wrap up which, at that point, concealed what otherwise would’ve been such a glaring and vulgar sight…

Unfortunately, that wrap up failed him just as he’d thought that, as the door to the bathroom finally swung open and either a dream or a nightmare rushed right in.

Oblivious to his state of… excitement, Levi caught hold of Eren and shoved him until his back met the wall. “And you really are fucking here,” he said. “Shitty glasses even held me up forever and yet here you are, waiting around in a fucking bathroom like a fucking drooling dog.” Every word dripped with disgust already, and a spark of fury joined this as Levi accidentally pressed his front to Eren’s blatant arousal. “You have got to be shitting me… So you’re a fucking drooling, _horny_ dog now?” Eren wanted to apologize but was too overwhelmed by the fresh flood of shame drowning his stomach and heart. _No, no no! WHY did I have to go and fuck this up so fucking quick!_

“Levi…” He hated himself even more when a fresh pair of tears escaped down his cheeks and his lip quivered. “I-I swear I’m never like this. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I-I’ll fix it. I’ll fix it, I promise. I’ll be better for you.” More tears broke free. “I’ll be better…”

“Shut up, Brat. Your snot, ugh.” He broke away and returned to thrust some facial tissue into Eren’s hands. “Clean yourself up or you’re gonna look like a sniveling five year old.” As soon as Eren complied, he found Levi’s firm grip on his hips and his voice commanding, “just fuckin’ turn around.” He obeyed, still consumed by his shame, and so wound up gasping in complete shock when Levi wrapped his arms around him and began to unbutton his pants. One hand slipped smoothly into his boxers while the other tugged any restricting fabric out of his way, and then suddenly Eren found himself in Levi’s cool and capable hands, being toyed with and tugged. _Wait WHAT?_

“What are-” He clammed up as Levi’s one free hand briefly covered his mouth, a harsh, “ _shush_!” commanding the impossible. Eren did try, honestly. Levi had guided his palms to press against the wall, and they then offered support while he pressed himself firmly against Eren’s backside. It was too much of everything all at once: too unbelievable, too stimulating and too fucking delicious.

“This is what you brats like, isn’t it? Being spoiled?” Eren made sure to nod but felt like he could not even remember how to breathe. Insistent, humiliating little sounds of pleasure escaped even when he tried to hold back, so instead he just let his mouth hang open, low moans of, “Levi, Levi,” escaping as if he were reciting a prayer. His whole world was swallowed up in both fear and ecstasy, his words begging “don’t stop,” while his brain struggled to comprehend why his whole body felt fucking thrilled. _Why_? He felt totally, beautifully out of control… _Why do I fucking love this?_

“This how you like it, Brat? Rough and hard and filthy, in a fucking bathroom?” His voice growled so much lower than Eren had ever heard it, and the timbre alone sent a shock of desire coursing through his veins.

“Just you,” Eren promised. “I want you, any way you want it.”

“What the fuck would you know about how I want it?” Levi challenged. “What if I said I wanted to slap your face, put you on your knees and choke you with my cock? How about that?” Eren shivered but still nodded, whimpering as he surrendered completely. He could no longer think about anything but the pleasure of Levi’s pumping, merciless fingers and how hot and firm he felt pressed up against him, grinding, offering just this mouthwatering taste of what he had to offer.

Eren wished time could freeze in that moment, so he could remain at this glorious man’s mercy forevermore. Instead his body betrayed him yet again, letting pleasure finally peak, and his voice escaped too, Eren practically yelping his name even as Levi again clapped a hand over his mouth. Eren shuddered and squirmed all the way through, even further floored to find Levi’s hand didn’t stop right away, instead tugging those extra few times that he surely knew would overwhelm and turn Eren into a begging, shaky mess. “Stop, I’m done,” instead came out as humiliating, muffled nonsense, and so did, “It’s too much,” but when Eren begged, “Please, Levi,” somehow, miraculously, Levi dropped his grip, letting him catch his breath.

Levi’s tone stayed growling and degrading, but Eren’s hazy mind couldn’t grasp why. “Of course fucking Eren Yeager would think it’s okay to bring his filthy needs into my perfect bathroom,” he said. “I should make you get down on your knees and just lick your disgusting mess off of my wall…”

“Wh-What?” Even as he asked, half horrified, Eren felt his body respond, and Levi clearly sensed it too.

“Wow…” his voice stayed low while he seemed to produce a fresh handkerchief out of nowhere. “For a so-called virgin, you love some kinky ass shit, don’t you?” Eren said nothing, unsure of the answer himself. He had never before let someone else touch him this way, or even speak to him thusly, but he didn’t dare admit it. Instead he just relaxed while Levi wiped him clean. _This_ contact seemed overwhelmingly gentle, even if he did pull back and toss that poor handkerchief right in the trash afterward.

Eren righted his boxers and pants without even thinking, noticing how Levi seemed to gravitate toward the sinks just as naturally. It seemed like this magnificent man had even hand washing down to an art, but by the time he’d switched over to drying, Eren realized his thinking was clearly fucked. _Artful handwashing? Is that even a thing?_

“Um, H-Levi?” Why did Levi simply turning to him seem so utterly amazing? Either way Eren pushed himself, resisting the urge to look any lower than Levi’s handsome face, instead watching him dry his hands. “Um, it’s your turn isn’t it?” Levi scoffed, further rattling Eren’s brain.

“I don’t need a turn, Brat.” _Wait. What the hell does that mean?_ It seemed like a bad sign, and yet Levi then approached and caressed his face almost tenderly. It took conscious effort to resist the shiver his cold hands would’ve caused, but Eren pulled it off. Belatedly he realized Levi’s hands might’ve always felt cold, and the thought brought a fresh wave of longing. He should not have to always be cold and alone. Even if his face seemed to get stuck in perpetual disinterest, Eren knew right then and there that he was, in fact firmly interested, and that meant Levi must’ve felt far more emotion than he ever showed. “Do you want me to kiss you now, Brat?”

Maybe his eyes had given away that desire, or else Levi simply knew how to read minds. Either way Eren wouldn’t dare ask, but he managed the smallest of nods, and the way Levi rewarded so swiftly, capturing his lips in a fresh wave of incredible softness, had Eren almost whimpering. Bliss and pain crashed together inside of him, just from knowing he’d finally gotten this far, and yet also becoming aware that this meant their time here was coming to a close… Still, Eren wound up receiving not one but many kisses, most of which he got to return, but Levi also wandered, firmly attaching his mouth to the side of his neck and delivering heat there as well. Desire seemed to pulse outward from that spot, forcing Eren to both grip Levi’s sides and yet relax into his touch.

“Kiss me,” he found himself whispering, “kiss me, kiss me…” And Levi did just that, even letting Eren’s fingers come up to explore the softness of his silky black hair and even smoother undercut. He wanted Levi’s hot kisses all over him, and yet knew even millions of them would not be enough. “Levi…” _Be my boyfriend._ Clear or not, this desire seemed so painfully juvenile. Of course he’d say “no,” but at least Levi ended his open-mouthed kiss with a number of softer ones and then took a step back to meet Eren eye to eye.

“You look at me like your dog just died.” His words didn’t have any bite to them, for once, but Eren considered that maybe Levi didn’t speak much because shit like this seemed to just tumble right out of him. It had sounded harsh and out of place, but the more he considered, the more he suspected this might've been Levi’s way of saying he was concerned about all the tears.

 _He does care_. “Because I know you’ll leave soon.” Sharing such an embarrassing anxiety brought a new twist of shame to his gut. _Don’t be clingy_! He yelled at himself, yet he had to struggle to release his hold on Levi, who was suddenly smirking. Or well, one corner of his mouth had quirked up.

“Did you want me to just live in this bathroom?” he teased.

“No, it’s just… you never answered…”

“Answered what?”

“Uh-Nothing!” Levi rolled his eyes, stepping back and then seemed to give up, reminding, “Don’t forget to clean up your mess,” and that was it. Eren nodded yet stayed frozen while his captain walked away, as ever he would. _He forgot I asked him out_? Eren couldn’t even remember why he’d been dumb enough to make such a risky move anyway. _I’m so stupid_. This love was hopeless. Pathetic. Impossible. Maybe now he knew Levi was willing to indulge at least some of the physical side of this awful craving, but the rest would remain as a gaping and painful hole. _My dog just died, huh?_ Not really, but his hopes were nearly six feet under already… 

Still though, Eren now knew exactly where he would be sleeping tonight. True Levi had said not to test him last time they’d shared the same bed, but Eren now knew to offer not a test, but an invitation…


	5. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your eyes just haven’t adjusted.” Luckily Levi did not sound angry, and Eren felt the first presses of fingers on his front right away. He was guided to stand before him then, able to feel both of his knees on either side of him, and Eren worried over what might happen next. If Levi didn’t want to talk, but had still let him in... “I’ll spoil you tonight,” Levi informed. It wasn’t a question. “No, you may not do the same to me. Yes or no, Eren?”

“Am I being stupid?” It was hard to care, even if Eren stood outside Levi’s bedroom door in the middle of the night, something that was definitely against multiple rules. He knew he wasn’t even supposed to go up the stairs leading to this section of headquarters, and he certainly wasn’t to bother superiors in the middle of the night…

But he still drummed the fingers of one hand on the door. The sound must’ve only just been perceptible, definitely not strong enough to carry too far, but he still hoped Levi would notice. He seemed exactly the type, both sharp and silent himself, and Eren also suspected that the reason Levi hated yelling must’ve been because his ears were sensitive. “Levi,” he whispered, again drumming his fingers in a pattern he knew wouldn’t sound natural. “Levi… are you ignoring me?”

Finally a soft “click” issued and Eren watched the door slowly, silently open. Peeking inside revealed Levi seemed to have been leaning right next to the door, with his back to the wall, fully dressed for some reason, and with his arms crossed. “Yes,” was his only nearly silent response, and Eren tried to imagine why but couldn’t.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I just wanted to see you...” He made sure to whisper as low as humanly possible, and double checked to make sure no one else seemed to be around. Headquarters seemed completely dead, luckily, but Eren still worried someone might yet wander by. After all, last time he’d left this room, Jean had somehow learned about it, and he had no idea how... “Can I come in?”

Levi seemed to consider for a moment, answering, “I don’t feel like talking to you,” but Eren nodded, offering, “We don’t have to talk…” Finally Levi pushed himself off the wall, not even turning to face him as he said, “lock the door behind you,” and walked off into the darkness that was his bedroom.

Eren followed, careful to close and lock the door in total silence, then tiptoed in the direction he felt would lead him toward the bed. It was totally dark, the moon seeming to have forsaken them even with Levi’s curtains cracked open, and he found himself grateful to hear the soft sound of Levi’s mattress just ahead. Unfortunately, this did not stop Eren accidentally walking right into him, as it seemed Levi was sitting on the side of the bed rather than having crawled up onto it. “Sorry!” he hissed, “It’s really really dark.”

“Your eyes just haven’t adjusted.” Luckily Levi did not sound angry, and Eren felt the first presses of fingers on his front right away. He was guided to stand before him then, able to feel both of his knees on either side of him, and Eren worried over what might happen next. If Levi didn’t want to talk, but had still let him in... “I’ll spoil you tonight,” Levi informed. It wasn’t a question. “No, you may not do the same to me. Yes or no, Eren?”

He nodded but added a whispered, “yes,” just in case, but it seemed Levi was able to see just fine, as he hooked his fingers into his pants without even checking for a button. Tonight Eren had worn a pair without them, and for this very reason. Levi easily tugged all traces of fabric down and out of his way. He caught hold of Eren, similar to last time, but also kissed him, causing Eren to startle. Levi’s free hand found his hip and helped hold him steady, but he still wound up whimpering and worrying his knees might buckle when Levi then proceeded to lick and continue to kiss him into painful levels of firmness. “You shound ‘ike er in ‘ain,” he mumbled, without removing his mouth, and Eren quickly shook his head.

“No, I love it,” he promised, carefully finding Levi’s right shoulder and tracing a hand upward until he could run his fingers through his hair. He tried not to grip, even when Levi gifted especially hard, delicious suckles, but Levi actually removed his mouth briefly, warning, “don’t even think about trying to make me deepthroat, Eren. I don’t do that shit.” Eren shook his head, not even sure what that word even meant.

"I won't."

“And don’t pull my hair or I’ll make you fucking regret it.” This conveyed, Levi suddenly took Eren into his mouth and he couldn’t even nod again. His whole world became wetness and delicious pressure which only consumed more and more of him. _Holy fuck!_ Suddenly Eren felt he understood _everything_ , from the reason birds chirped to why the world even bothered existing. This. _This kind of amazing shit, right fucking here!_ Eren also could guess what Levi had just warned him about too, as he felt the strong instinct to push himself deeper and try to pull Levi’s head closer, and was forced to resist both at once.

“Oh, Levi…” He almost felt he really was in pain at that point, forced to start breathing harder and grit his teeth. Never once had he felt almost immediately prepared to finish, but apparently there was a first time for everything, and this sinfully fucking fantastic favor had Eren weak with want right away. “Stop…”

Levi obeyed, to both his relief and his frustration at once. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll… I don’t want to-” Levi scoffed, interrupting with, _“that’s the fucking point, brat. I don’t mind swallowing so just-”_ Eren almost whimpered, even further turned on by those words alone. “No, please. I don’t want tonight to be over so quick…”

“Just shut the fuck up and cum,” Levi more or less commanded, taking him right back into his mouth. He rewarded all subsequent begging by baring down only harder, amazingly punishing with pleasure, and Eren was then more or less forced to finish. Amazement, humiliation and appreciation all crashed together inside of him, yet this mix all came out summed up in two trembling, beautiful words, “Oh, Levi…” He even found himself petting him, and this caused Levi to chuckle as soon as he’d popped his mouth free and swallowed.

“Stupid brat.” He patted his hip, instructing, “pull up your boxers but take the rest off for me,” and Eren wasted no time in obeying. In his mind, being undressed meant he might be able to stay that much longer, but then again, Levi had sent him out in his boxers before...

Tonight could be different though. Tonight could be special… and it certainly felt that way when Levi guided him to lie down and crawled right up on his lap. Every kiss could come as a surprise in this darkness, and Eren savored each one, only further thrilled when he realized he was not alone in letting them get him excited. Never once had he ever thought he could be so elated at the feel of another man squashed up against his abs, but now he felt simply over the moon. It seemed so new and yet somehow so natural catching hold of Levi's hips and helping to press their bodies even harder together, and the way Levi groaned in response made him shiver.

“Oh wow…” He tested how easy it was to push himself up against Levi then, and the delicious squirming this earned him insisted that he must develop a rhythm. Levi scolded of course, reminding, _“I’m supposed to be spoiling you,”_ but Eren purred, “Oh, believe me, you are...” The sound of Levi starting to breathe harder and the heat building between them sparked pulses of pleasure right where Eren most wanted to feel them. _Holy shit… what if…_ “Levi, do you think you could finish for me?”

Even if his voice was ragged, Levi answered with, “what, in my pants? Fuckin’ filthy brat...” Actually Eren wouldn’t mind either way.

“You could do it on my chest or even my face if you wanted…”

“Fuck, Eren…” He felt him actually shiver then, but Levi caught his lips and started up a deep kiss, making talking impossible. Eren made sure to keep moving against him, to keep up the friction he seemed to enjoy, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how easy this seemed. If Levi wanted, he would keep this up for him for hours, simply because it would be so worth it. Even kissing him was like art to Eren, a sordid symphony of soft nips and wet, almost wrestling, and it let him swallow the sweet taste that was Levi. _Fuck_. Eren knew he shouldn’t have thought of that. It was Levi’s and it was _inside_ of him… _Fucking delicious…_

“Mm, Levi,” he was talking again the second he could, “one day, you’ll fuck me, right?”

“Fuck, Eren, stop.”

Suddenly Eren understood. “Wait a minute. You’re into dirty talk, aren’t you…” Levi again scolded, _“stop,”_ but by then it was too late. “Ne, Levi, I think you’re so fucking hot. I hope you'll pin me down and fuck me up...” Eren felt him tremble. “I hope you shove it so far down my throat I won’t even have to swallow when you finish.”

“What the fuck, Yeager?” _Oops_. Had that been a step too far? “Why the fuck do you act so fuckin’ inexperienced when you’re really like this?”

“Oh, but Levi…” _So it’s working?_ “I’m only like this for _you_.” Levi shivered so beautifully, but he also went silent then, as if he were thinking of something deeper. Truthfully Eren’s “experience” was all thanks to Connie and Jean and their big mouths. Those two talked about sex and women so often that he more or less considered it their hobby. Most cadets liked to do things like ride horses, visit with nature or even collect literature, but not his friends. They preferred to discuss things like bondage and pet play and even make specific plans for when and how they would use all of said plans. _How ironic_ , Eren thought, that now only he, who’d had so little interest before, might wind up the one to actually live out their fantasies… Maybe he would be kind and at least tell them stories.

“You stupid fuck.” Levi suddenly shoved him and Eren wound up gasping when he climbed up much further than he’d even thought possible, succeeding in pressing himself directly to Eren’s confused face. “I warned you last time not to test me, didn’t I?” Eren only hummed his appreciation, nuzzling and deciding to offer a few kisses too. Apparently Levi loved even that though, as he hissed and caught him by the hair, putting a stop to it. “I will fucking choke you. Is that what you want?”

“Yes! Oh, please yes-” Levi suddenly covered his mouth, hissing, _“keep it the fuck down!”_ so Eren nodded and quieted, though he also pressed more kisses to the object of his fascination just as soon as Levi moved his hand… “Please,” he whispered, “please put this inside me…”

Suddenly Levi’s weight and warmth lifted away, and he seemed to stand from the bed. Eren sat up, attempting to watch as Levi pulled his shirt off over his head and discarded it, but it was still too damn dark, and before he knew it he was once again settling down by his side, except this time Levi shifted, working the bottom half of his outfit out of his way, and also tossed some kind of fabric to rest at his side on the bed.

“Come here, big mouth virgin Yeager…” _Yes, yes yes…_ Eren obediently crawled to meet him, loving how Levi forcibly grabbed and kissed him as soon as he moved close enough. He then used his grip on his head to guide his lips to his chest. “If you can’t see them just use your mouth to find them.” _Wait what?_ “I want you to lick them in circles and suck and bite sometimes, but not hard or I’ll kick your ass.” _Holy shit!_ Was he seriously referring to… his nipples?

Eren nodded and went right to work, managing to find the first after trailing just a few wet kisses across Levi’s chest, and to his amazement, Levi actually flinched away at the very first touch. Feeling slightly sadistic, Eren caught and held him in place, diving right down and attaching his mouth to his first target, causing Levi to first hiss and then start to squirm when he pressed his tongue down and drew circles until it grew hard. It also became possible to nibble at that point and to his surprise, Levi jolted and almost yelped, catching hold of him and beginning to stroke his hair. “Yes, Eren,” was his first whispered reward, and the more he experimented, trying harder swipes, bites and suckles, the more Levi both melted and praised. He whispered things like, “not bad,” and “like that,” and Eren resisted every urge to show any amusement. Never would he have guessed something like _this_ part of him might be Levi’s weakness, but now he felt blessed with some sort of amazing secret. Determined to take full advantage, Eren popped his mouth free of the first one and went after the second, causing even more beautiful shivering and praise.

It was also at that point that he realized Levi had himself in hand and had likely been stroking or else massaging this whole time, but he definitely picked up speed at that point. “Use your-” he had to pause to bite back a groan as Eren bit down. “Fuck-do that again-fuck, Eren…” Levi seemed to lose focus, further amazing him, but Eren briefly released suction for a moment to ask, _“use my what?”_ and Levi picked right back up. “Use your fingers for the other one.” _Ohh_ … Well that made perfect sense, and obeying also caused Levi to gasp his name and even shudder. Apparently this man never ceased to amaze. Levi clearly came undone, already making much more noise than Eren had all night, but he didn’t even seem to care. “I’ll cum for you now,” he offered before too long. “Where-fuck, Eren-Where… do you want it?”

“Hmmm” Eren pretended to think while attacking only the nipple in front of Levi’s heart. He loved feeling it beat so much faster beneath his tongue. Just for him… “In my mouth?”

“Come on then.” He patted his lap and Eren obediently ducked down, following his next instructions of, “just the tip,” and almost immediately enjoying the reward. “Fuck!” Levi grit his teeth but still gasped, “fuck yes!” when Eren purposely sucked harder, milking each pump right down to the very last drop.

“Fucking hell, brat…” Levi combed fingers through his hair, as if to pet him, praising as soon as he could speak again, and it occurred to Eren that he definitely wished he’d let him go deeper, but he still popped his mouth off and swallowed, perfectly proud of a job well done. Kissing Levi’s chest even afterward caused him to shiver all over again, and he fake scolded, but then pulled Eren in for a kiss. _Holy hell._

Well apparently Levi didn’t mind tasting himself, but then again Eren hadn’t minded the taste either. It occurred to him only then that Levi might’ve been using sugar in his tea all along, as he couldn’t explain that sweet overtone… _Or I just really fucking love everything about this man…_ Either explanation seemed likely, and Eren was eternally grateful when Levi cleaned right up, righting his briefs but discarding his pants, and then pulled him smoothly into his arms so they could lie together.

 _Fuck I love this fucking man…_ Was this normal? To feel so attached after such a short time? Eren seriously doubted it, even if he did snuggle against him and gratefully accept when Levi pulled the blankets up to cover and warm them together.

Levi said nothing at all to him for the rest of the night, true to his word, instead attaching his mouth to Eren’s neck and apparently enjoying the feeling of kissing it for at least half an hour. _As long as he’s happy…_ Eren tried to think that, but inside he hated that Levi didn’t want to talk, because he knew exactly what that really meant, that he didn’t want anything serious. Clearly that meant that to Levi, Eren was only his newest playmate…

Eren wished knowing that could stop him falling deeper… but it didn’t. He wanted this warmth and closeness forever. He wanted Levi’s silky smooth tongue on his neck and that delicious head in his mouth and more, rubbing against him or even sliding deep inside of him. Eren loved it all, craved it all, and yet deep down, still understood that at the end of the day, or in this case, the night, his feelings would remain just as brutally and yet deceptively one sided...

* * *

The next morning brought no signs of new hope, Levi rising before the sun and urging him to leave before he could be seen, and even though he obeyed, and was even gifted a brief kiss in reward, Eren wound up awash in a river of shame, going about his routine in a miserably lonely daze. He first washed himself thoroughly, taking time to help Heather do the same while there would still be plenty of hot water, then he reported to breakfast, where most of his friends luckily seemed to be waiting.

“Eren, do you realize you look like someone slapped you in the face?”

He startled, turning to the source of that worried voice, and met Armin’s eye. Mikasa also seemed to be watching him closely, concern tugging her brows close together, but she hadn’t said anything. Sometimes Eren suspected Mikasa preferred to just silently focus because she could actually read his mind.

“That shorty did something to him,” she said simply. WHAT? Eren didn’t mean to, but fixed wide eyes on her right away. _How the hell does she know?_ “Or it was that new girl. They were both around Eren last night.”

“I’m right here,” Eren snapped, “and no one did anything to me.”

“Liar~”  
“Liar…”

To his surprise, both Connie and Jean had chorused that word, and Eren noticed Armin’s even more worried face. “Eren…” Armin gestured, a finger pointing to his neck, and Eren reached up to feel his own. _What_? Was there something there? Without a mirror, he couldn’t see it, but when Eren pressed his fingers down, he did feel some discomfort. _NO_.

“No way-That son of a bitch…” Standing up straight as a board and then fleeing the room probably wasn’t exactly smooth, but that’s exactly what Eren wound up doing, practically flying down the multiple halls necessary until he was back in the safety of the always immaculate bathroom. His hands gripped the sink once again and the mirror confirmed his worst nightmare. Right there, in the center of his neck, was a cluster of blatantly visible hickies, and they looked exactly as painful as they felt. “What the fuck was he thinking!” Even as he put his hands on his face, horrified, Eren knew how to focus and watched as his healing ability caused every trace of discoloring to fade away. Either way it was still too late. “For fuck’s sake… I’m never trusting Levi again.”

What the hell could he possibly say to his friends? Even Heather had likely seen, but apparently been too polite to say anything. Maybe none of them wanted to broach the subject… or they already knew what was going on. “I can’t ever show my face in public again…” Eren stared at himself, hating every single inch of what he could see. In fact, he hated this whole world, from the cold porcelain beneath his fingers to the uncomfortably powerful scent of cleaner which this bathroom seemed to somehow exude.

_Wait._

He paused, taking a long, careful sniff. This cleaner wasn’t what he distinctly remembered using to wipe up after himself yesterday. Eren swore he’d remember that one forever, pine scented and laced with such hot memories. No, this one was orange scented and much more fresh. _It can’t be._

He abruptly turned, finally taking in the view of the bathroom itself, yet saw nothing and heard nothing. Only empty stalls seemed to greet him, yet Eren found himself wandering their direction and pushing open each door, one by one. Sure enough, the last stall had him grimacing, hardly even able to believe.

Levi stood there, totally still, dressed in what Eren usually called ‘cleaning mode.’ The bottle of orange cleaner even remained in one of his hands. Eren wanted to yell, to chastise him for undoubtedly purposely leaving marks on his neck, but the way Levi’s eyes remained aimed at the floor gave him pause. It was hard to discern, but his frown seemed especially deep, and the way he stayed frozen seemed worrying to say the least. “Levi…” Eren tried craning his neck to catch Levi’s gaze with his own, but his captain turned away, a glare drawing his already dark eyes thinner.

“If you’re so ashamed of me, why won’t you just stay the fuck away from me?” the words came out much sharper than he’d intended, but Levi couldn’t care. What the fuck was the deal with this brat? He distinctly recalled Eren panting his name like a bitch in heat just last night, yet here he was now, cursing him. Was that just what he did when he thought Levi wasn’t around?

To make matters worse, Eren just stood there chewing his lip, not even responding. “Forget it.” _I am so fucking done with this shit._

Levi shoved him aside, clearing an exit, and wished on every fucking star in the sky that he wasn’t then forced to stop and wash his damn hands. No way could he ever leave a fucking bathroom without doing so, but that didn’t mean he had to respond when Eren rushed to his side, spouting whiny excuses. He said something like “I didn’t mean it,” and “I was just mad,” but Levi ignored him. In his head he recalled this same voice panting, _“kiss me, kiss me,”_ and yet growling, _“I’m never trusting Levi again.”_

Obviously this brat couldn’t be trusted. There was something… wrong with Eren. What it was, Levi had no idea, but he knew he did not have to care. He had learned how to turn his emotions off years ago, maybe before this brat had even been born. “Just stop.” He’d spoken as he’d reached the door, annoyed by the way Eren somehow managed to cut him off. “ _Stop_. I’m over it already.”

“Wha…” the brat stumbled over his words, as usual. “Over what?”

“You.”

Eren’s mouth dropped open and Levi resisted the immediate urge to punch him, accepting the lesser of two evils when Eren, of course, yelled, _“Don’t say that!”_ right in his face. “I mean it,” Levi responded, putting plenty of ice in his tone. “If you think I’m the type to let _anyone_ jerk me around-”

“I wasn’t!” Eren insisted, “I just panicked and said something I don’t really mean!” He actually caught Levi by the shoulders and pushed him back into the bathroom. _This cheeky shit._ _Who does he think he is?_ Eren's whispering voice sounded desperate though, flattering.

“Levi please, I swear I would never say that and mean it! I love you too mu-”

The world itself seemed to freeze, yet Eren’s stupidly good-looking face still colored and his freaky green eyes went wider than Levi had ever seen them. It seemed clear that this kid had a horrible habit of vomiting his private thoughts… and an even worse impulse to try to take them back. “I-I didn’t mean it,” he stammered, terror written all over his face. “I’m not clingy, I swear.” _Clearly that’s not true._ “Or well, no, I mean I won’t be… more clingy than you… want me to.”

He’d begun wincing even while still in the middle of speaking, and Levi wound up glaring right into those fucking strange eyes of his, scrutinizing as the colors in them seemed to shift between blue, gold and green. This fucking strange little shit just would not stop knocking him off balance, would he?

Why the hell did everything about Eren Yeager somehow throw the world out of order? This brazen brat had just burst right out onto the scene in a titan’s body, and now nothing could ever be normal again. Nothing could be predictable or orderly. Even Levi’s once comfortable daily routine had now fallen victim to this idiot’s whims. There was no way he’d come back here for breaks again, even if the repetitive spraying and wiping and crisp orange scent finally offered a merciful chance to relax, for once…

“Eren,” Levi finally said, “space.” Finally, miraculously, Eren stepped aside, even if his face did fall, reminding Levi of a disappointed little puppy. He headed for the door, amazed when Eren did not try to block it again, but then paused. An idea occurred to him, a test, and Levi fished his keys from his pocket, separating the smallest one from the ring. This he offered to Eren, and the puppy-like soldier accepted immediately. “Three days,” Levi decided. “Let me breathe for just three fucking days and then come to me after light’s out.”


	6. Two Shifters One Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Only, uh… could I maybe offer you like a trade or something in exchange for um… stuff you learned?” Eren gestured between them. “You know, together? That stuff?” Noble snorted, amused, but his pet raised an eyebrow, maybe still too embarrassed to process. She let out a hilarious, “huh?” and even better, the apparent idiot called Eren just clammed up and colored until he almost resembled some sort of red fruit.
> 
> Feeling generous, Noble opted to translate. “He’s asking for advice about how to fuck.”

“Um… that is not a good sound.” Hange had frozen, right in the middle of telling Heather some good news, hopefully that her ankle was almost fully healed, but instead everything seemed to go quiet as the far off ringing of a bell echoed a strong, ominous “DONG!” Their whole squad seemed to start looking up and around, tension filling the air, and sure enough, a closer bell went off next. “That’s us!” Hange stood, shifting right into leadership mode, but Heather just watched in complete confusion as literally everyone else dispersed.

“Well good thing I can walk on my own now,” she muttered, standing with utmost care, so her full weight would never fall on her left leg. It was true that she could walk, but she knew full mobility wouldn’t be reasonable at this point. Either way, she carefully made her way to the barracks, impressed by how quickly these people strapped on those huge contraptions and stocked blade after blade in the large metal carriers hanging down on their sides. Some were faster than others, and Heather chose to follow them, rushing out toward the stables alongside them. Multiple soldiers froze once outside though, faces turned toward the sky, and she looked up to watch as blast after blast of dark black smoke painted arches overhead, all coming from the same direction.

“Impossible. It’s moving away from the wall,” she heard one of them mutter.

“But titans always come from this direction. How did it pass without us knowing?”

“Either way we better be ready.” Finally Heather heard a voice she recognized, and she called out to him right away. The captain leveled her with a glare, as per usual, but he still approached. “Go back inside, kid. It’s too dangerous-” An explosion erupted from seemingly out of nowhere, and he whipped around just in time to catch an eyeful of what must’ve been the most shocking sight imaginable: a giant winged lizard burst into being as if born from the flames themselves, unleashing a terrible screech that had everyone clapping hands over their ears. Several more black smoke rounds were unleashed, revealing the presence of soldiers already beneath their target, and Heather nearly panicked.

“Wait, that’s Noble!” she broke free even as the soldiers yanked their horses out and hopped on their backs, or else took off on their bizarre flying machines, and she tried to call out after them, yelling “stop, that’s my boyfriend!” but only a few seemed to listen. The others, along with what might’ve been soldiers from the walls, charged straight toward the raging behemoth overhead and she wound up screaming at him too. “NOBLE STOP! STOP! THEY’RE GOOD GUYS!” And yet they were still lodging their grappling hooks in his scales and trying to slice open his neck, buzzing all around him like angry, human wasps, and Heather watched in absolute horror as he dove, throwing a whole group of them right to the ground before landing and swiping them out of his face in a flurry of fresh bloodspatter. “STOP YOU IDIOTS!” Couldn’t they see he had claws, fangs and even three deadly tails, all at work, catching and swiping, and breaking bones?

Finally, miraculously, Heather found herself scooped into powerful arms, and she looked up in time to recognize the captain as he whisked her away with his grappling thing. He was lightning fast and apparently precise, shooting those hooks right into Noble’s stomach, and time seemed to slow down as the powerful machinery whirred and spun, forcing Heather to collide with her master in scant seconds. This completely distracted him, causing the dragon to stop fighting while Levi shouted “Stand the fuck down!” to the soldiers surrounding them. Thank goodness!

Every single soldier obeyed the decisive voice of the captain, some even stopping mid attack, and Heather breathed a sigh of relief as they started to land and back off, letting their quarry land safely too. She expected the soldiers might stand around, gawking, and they did, but she could not even care, as the dragon she’d been pressed against then succeeded in carefully plucking her from Levi’s arms and placing her onto one of his palms. Heather sat there, feeling tiny and nervous, but still she reached out and pressed her palms to his giant snout as he drew her closer. “It’s really me,” she promised, and apparently those words triggered another explosion of fire. Heather wound up blinded by gold flame and then found herself painlessly placed on the ground. Levi landed by her side, clearly confused, but then suddenly all of the fire was fading and her master appeared in human form.

“What the fuck?” So this thing was indeed a shifter like Eren? Levi looked around as the dust and fire settled, however, and saw no rotting carcass. So ‘dragon’ definitely couldn’t just mean “flying titan.” This thing was no abnormal. It was some kind of creature never seen or heard of before. It was now almost totally human-shaped, deceptively handsome and yet gingerly moving to hold Heather, a very small, very vulnerable female. “Heather,” Levi decided, approaching and yet glaring daggers at anyone else who tried, “we’ll have to get your friend here to Hange right away. If we can run some tests and declare this thing safe, we can start running damage control on the soldiers he just tried to kill.”

Heather grimaced immediately while her strange companion fixed Levi with a vicious glare. What the hell was this thing? It had blood red for an eyecolor and longer black hair than Levi had ever seen even on women, not to mention sharp claws and two sets of fangs peeking out as it sneered at him. “I can understand human language, dumb shit,” it said, nose raised haughtily. “You’ve got some fucking nerve putting your hands all over my pet, by the way.”

“It’s okay,” Heather quickly interrupted, “he’s gay. All the guys I let touch me, I made sure they were gay, I promise.”

“What the fuck?” Levi fixed a glare on her. “I thought you told us you weren’t a slave.”

“I’m not!” She insisted, stopping her apparently angry companion when he tried to take a step closer to Levi. “Noble’s just got a sensitive nose, that’s all. You wouldn’t wanna smell random straight guys all over your pet either if you were him, would you?”

“I would not have a pet at all,” Levi corrected, “because I wouldn’t own a human.”

“Just shut up!” To his surprise, it was actually Heather who snapped at him first. She was not even taller than he, but her face was now pink and she stood right in front of her much taller male companion, looking miffed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about so just leave us alone!” she spun right around then, small hands grasping the front of that thing’s shirt and begged, “take me somewhere else, Noble.”

“Don’t!” Levi hurried to catch hold of her and yanked her from that thing just in time. “It’s fucking dangerous out-” suddenly the world spun and Levi found himself slammed into the ground, pain erupting in his gut as a voice barked, “Don’t you put your hands on my pet like that!” In no time at all Levi had wrenched himself free and was back on his feet, but that stupid “pet” stood in his way, begging, “NO! Don’t, I love him! Please-” There was that word again, soft and yet strange in his ears, and Levi somehow found himself hesitating even as a metallic scent burned his nose… His eyes found the source of the problem, that thing’s now bloodied right hand, and he belatedly put two and two together, looking down at his own heavily bleeding stomach. Heather seemed to be more or less shoving her monster back, flat out begging for it to calm down. “He didn’t mean it,” she was saying.

“Heichou!”  
“Captain!”  
“We should kill this thing!”

“Don’t!” He had forced that word out even as he had to lower himself to one knee. “Don’t attack it, you morons. It’s obviously valuable.” He pressed a hand to his stomach to slow the bloodloss, more annoyed than anything, even as his vision blurred. “Go get fucking Hange.” He heard multiple soldiers sprint away and still others engaging their ODM gear, but wound up surprised when, of all people, that red-eyed bastard knelt down and helped to keep him upright.

His own blood wound up smudged on his shoulder as the very same hand that had caused all the damage was now used to gingerly lift him back up. He gratefully recognized Hange’s voice giving orders, but groaned when those fucking bizarre blue green eyes swam into his vision. Was time passing? “He’ll be okay, right? Right?” His worried voice was just one of many asking the same thing, and yet it was the only thing Levi could think about, right up until he could no longer think.

* * *

“Oh my god, you killed their strongest fighter! Why that one, of all of them? WHY?” His pet paced back and forth, hands tugging her hair, but Noble stood in silence, eyes inspecting her current bedroom, which he noticed looked suspiciously similar to a dungeon…

“Is this really where they’re making you sleep?”

“Would you listen to me for once!” She’d turned on him with fire in her pretty brown eyes, so he focused on them, at least humoring her. “I lived with these people, ate with them and slept in their beds. They even helped me walk when I couldn’t. They’re good people.”

“Yeah well, maybe he’ll think about that the next time he thinks its ok to manhandle women…”

“He was trying to help me,” she insisted, explaining. “Look, that guy’s called the captain, and that means he has to act like a dad to everybody. That’s like, literally his job.”

Noble let that process for a moment, then he nodded. “Got it. My mistake.”

“But-” She froze and he could tell she was stunned by his simple admission. “Wait what?”

“I fucked up,” he said easily. “I’ll apologize to him as soon as he wakes back up.”

“Oh.” She went quiet then, eyes seeming to search the ground, and he took note of the fact that she didn’t argue about whether that short male would wake back up or not, even if she had just dramatically claimed he’d killed it… “I… I should tell them, huh?”

“I don’t care,” was his simple and honest answer. “Pretty strange, actually, to see you got so attached to these people already.”

“How could I not?” She continued to stare at the ground. “You should see it, Noble. These people are amazing. They go out there against these big, awful… things that’ll catch them and eat them like popcorn, and they watch their friends die and then bravely just go out again, trying to make a better future for their kids…”

He nodded, already well aware of said “things,” since he himself had been flying around outside of the walls for multiple moons already. He had only one question. “What’s a popcorn?”

“Ugh.” His pet just sat on the bed in response, scooted back and then held her arms open, and he wasted no time in climbing atop her. Normally he’d at least shrug off his cloak before accepting such an offer, but he’d already noted her cold hands and stiffer demeanor. It seemed colder down here in this dungeon than those rooms they’d passed by upstairs to get here, but he didn’t question why she wanted to be down here. It was almost totally silent, after all, not like the rest of this place, echoing with footsteps and chatter and other obnoxious human noises. He appreciated this, a sense of privacy, from the first kiss he pressed to her lips, and thought nothing of tracing his fingers down, over the locks on her pet uniform. Noble didn’t know whether they really did sound almost musical when clicking open or if the noise just dripped such pleasure into him simply because he anticipated the sweet, supple taste of her skin and the smooth, glorious heat it created as it met with his in so many places...

She was also docile this moon, almost to the point of seeming eager, and he actually believed that she really had missed him. Normally he preferred having at least a small vial of massage oil on hand, just to ensure her comfort, but this time he strongly suspected it would not be needed. _How precious._ Keeping even one human pet definitely hadn’t been in his plans, but in moments like this, with her brown eyes sparkling with pure adoration and her heated breath hitching, Noble almost wanted to thank her for how she had tricked him into buying her…

“Fuck. Hold on.” He had paused, ignoring her look of confusion and focused his hearing. The footsteps were faint but most definitely descending toward their location. “Rain check.” He kissed her just one more time, apologetically, and sat up to smooth out his clothes and hair, but Heather suddenly sat up with the most precious, infuriated pout on her sweet face.

“What the hell?” she demanded, “Fuck me already you stupid… tease.” Noble snorted as some stupid human, of course, arrived right at the door, and he watched his pet color as she put the pieces together. “Oh.” _How eloquent._

“Sorry!” The human who’d arrived put a hand over half of his face, coloring even more than his pet, but Noble had already reached over and made the gesture that caused her uniform to right itself and her locks to secure on their own. “Wait a minute…” Now the human who’d just arrived seemed confused by the magic. “I thought you said it’s impossible to unlock those clothes…”

“I, uh…” Heather hid her face before admitting. “Only my master can.”

Noble snorted, turning toward their visitor but also thinking better of offering a handshake since he knew where he’d almost just slipped his fingers. “Nice to meet you, human. Nobelius.”

“Uh, I’m Eren,” the human returned, but Noble noticed how those bizarre greenish eyes of his only strayed from the embarrassed pet for a moment. “Um, Heather, does this mean you and him-”

“Yes.” She bit out. “Just yes, whatever it is-but good god-please don’t say it out loud.”

“I won’t,” was his instant response. It smelled like he was telling the truth… “Only, uh… could I maybe offer you like a trade or something in exchange for um… stuff you learned?” He gestured between them. “You know, together? That stuff?” Noble snorted, amused, but his pet raised an eyebrow, maybe still too embarrassed to process. She let out a hilarious, “huh?” and even better, the apparent idiot called Eren just clammed up and colored until he almost resembled some sort of red fruit.

Feeling generous, Noble opted to translate for his confused pet. “He’s asking for advice about how to fuck.” _Holy shit_. Did she really turn the very same color? Noble suddenly recognized this idiot’s scent and understood it was most likely a new favorite friend of hers. After all, they clearly had plenty in common… “Actually, Heather probably can’t help you there,” he admitted. “She’s the female so she mostly just gets to lay back and enjoy the ride.” Suddenly she punched him in the shoulder and Noble threw his hands up. “He asked!”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean-” Heather froze midsentence as Eren suddenly rushed to stand before her, hands clasped together.

“Please,” he begged, seeming almost desperate. “I only have one more day before I promised I would meet him and if he’s still injured by then…”

“WHO?” She had asked without thinking, but then waved him off, stunned regardless. “I know they said you were gay and I noticed you didn’t sleep here every night, but I didn’t know you were out doing… those things!”

“I wasn’t!” He said, sounding exasperated. “If I was why would I ask you to teach me how!”

Noble interrupted, almost bored by that point. “You do realize it’s different if your partner’s male, right? I mean, clearly my pet lacks certain equipment that you and your boyfriend wouldn’t.”

“Oh.” Suddenly Eren turned on Noble. “Will you teach me then?”

“Wha-me?” He thought about it, then shrugged. “I don’t actually bother with that particular fuck hole but sure, I could teach-”

“WHAT?” Suddenly his pet stood from the bed, fury clear in her voice and anger turning her eyes dark. “How the fuck do you know about butt stuff, Noble? Who the hell are you screwing around on me with?”

“Calm your tits, pet, I’m not fucking other females.” He shrugged. “My life existed before you, you know. I was probably old enough to fuck by the time you were even born.”

“My boyfriend’s like that too!” Eren had interrupted, his face so contorted with hope that it almost interfered with how handsome he was. “Oh, please please let me talk to him, Heather? PLEASE. Everyone around here is either clueless or too nosey and I can’t possibly tell them why I need to know.”

“Why not? I thought the whole castle knew you were gay.”

“I am not-well-no, I mean that’s not what I’m worried about! It’s… it’s like… privacy.”

Once again Noble sighed, offering what he suspected. “It sounds like he’s been fucking around with somebody off limits, someone twice his age and important or famous or some shit.”

“Oh my god, is it Captain Levi!” Heather clapped her hands over her mouth far too late, apologizing as Eren looked likely to either explode or drop dead of embarrassment. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just… wow.” She looked everywhere but at Eren. “I mean I knew he must’ve been gay since he helped carry me back when we first met, but I honestly wouldn’t think he’d be your type. The guy acts like he’s got a stick shoved up his ass.”

Noble snorted with laughter. “Clearly that’s not all he’s been getting shoved up there.”

“Noble!” Heather slapped him on the back of the head, then extricated herself from him, standing to face her friend. “Just for that, Noble is gonna tell you in detail, all about gay sex.” She patted him on the back. “Go on then, since you know so much.” Eren went totally silent, his hands clasped together and passionate eyes silently begging the more experienced male before him to spill.

“Eh, what the hell,” Noble decided, “but you have to trade me something too.”

“Of course!” He nodded so fast Noble was surprised he didn’t wind up off balance. “Anything.”

“Perfect.” Noble stood, clapping his hands together. “My price is a real room, with,” he specified, “a lock on the damn door.”

“Wait, but this is the only room I have and you already-wait, actually…” Eren trailed off, digging into some weird little satchel on his hip. He extracted an old fashioned key, but held it to his chest as if it were sacred. “Um… it’s Heichou’s.”

“Holy crap, Eren. Stick-up-the-ass even gave you a key to his room? And you’re not even sleeping with him?” Her eyes widened. “Sounds pretty serious…”

“No, no!” Eren denied. “Or well, I mean, I’m serious… but Heichou…”

“Oh my god are you stupid or what?” Heather interrupted before Noble could even fully reach out for that key. “Don’t sleep with guys that don’t even love you,” she warned. “Don’t. You’ll be sorry.”

“And sore,” Noble offered helpfully. “I mean like, both feelings and walking funny sore.”

“Yeah. What he said. Come on.” Heather shoved Eren toward the door then, more or less forcing him to turn around and head out with her. He did obey, hesitantly or not, and Noble followed after. Eren discretely put his hand behind his back as soon as Heather took the lead though, and Noble, seeing this, caught the mischievous look in his eyes and offered a nod. This silent deal reached, Noble plucked that key out of his hand and followed his sweet, clueless pet.

* * *

“I thought I fucking told you to give me some space…”

“Heichou!” Eren had only just walked through the door, having been convinced by Noble to at least try to see Levi, but he honestly hadn’t expected Levi might wake up. Their eyes met for only a brief second before Levi tried to sit up, winced and then lie back down.

“Fuck it hurts,” he hissed, “what in the hell was that stupid thing trying to do? Rip my guts out?”

“Actually yes I was. My bad.” Levi turned a glare on him but their visitor didn’t seem bothered. “At least you got lucky,” he said simply, “no one’s ever survived after disrespecting Heather right in front of me.”

Levi seemed to ignore him, glowering upward at the blank, white ceiling. “Can’t get any fuckin’ peace in this shithole. If it’s not Hange it’s the idiot who put me in here to begin with…”

“I like you. You’re a proper asshole.” Noble seemed to decide, showing off perfect white teeth and fangs as he grinned. There was something shining in his eyes though, maybe mischief or sadism, Eren couldn't tell. “To be honest I only came to ask you if you were a neko.”

“A what?” _A cat?_ Eren didn’t get it, yet Levi shook his head, seeming to understand.

“No,” he answered flatly. “Never.”

“And you’d never want to?" Noble asked. "Not even for Mister pretty green eyes over here?”

Levi didn’t respond, maybe gritting his teeth behind his lips. His face showed no emotion other than possible slight annoyance. “I get it. Eren put you up to this.” Finally he turned to face Eren, rolling his eyes. “Very cute, brat. Should I take this to mean you’re not one either?”

“Uh, not one what?” Eren felt totally lost, and it didn’t help when Levi simply scoffed, “a neko, dumb shit.” _A what?_ Eren couldn’t help feeling humiliated, clearly out of the loop, and he honestly wondered how Levi hadn’t caught on to his ignorance as he usually did. “Uh,” he decided to just take a guess. “No. No, I’m not.”

“Well isn’t that fucking great.” The way Levi had said that positively dripped with sarcasm, not even coming out as a question. “Fuck my life...” Eren let Noble take over then, thankful he’d brought someone who apparently understood slang.

“Your boy here asked me for some lessons,” he explained. “Seems he’s not satisfied with just giving you get well cards and flowers…” Levi turned to Noble with briefly wider eyes, making a “tsk,” sound, although he didn’t seem angry.

“Figures Eren would wind up buddy buddy with my fucking attacker…” He set serious eyes on Eren then, voice darker. “Kid, if you go fucking around on me with this… ‘dragon’ just be aware I’m not gonna touch you again for the rest of your life.” Eren felt his face heat up, but Levi remained blunt as ever. “Actually,” he amended, “don’t go fucking around with anybody at all. And yes, that is a threat.”

Eren stumbled over a response, belatedly realizing this whole conversation may have been about sex from the start. _Well then what the hell did that word mean?_ And what exactly had he said ‘no’ to earlier? Luckily Noble spoke up again, saving him having to.

“See? This is why we assholes are superior,” He said, “straight answers and clear expectations. No bullshit.”

“No,” Levi corrected, voice flat, “this is why dating _men_ is just easier.”

“Speaking of,” Noble clearly gestured to Eren, “you’re still interested regardless?”

“Ugh.” Levi’s grey eyes searched the ceiling. “I thought about this shit lately anyway. I can put up with it if you’re willing to switch every other time.” He turned inquiring eyes directly to Eren, who froze up, again cursing his own ignorance inwardly. _If I’m willing to what?_

“Uh, okay, sure… I guess.” Eren had no idea why but Levi looked relieved.

Finally he seemed willing to talk directly to Noble. “So you’ll teach him about proper prep?” Noble nodded while Eren took notes in his head. _Ask Noble about neko, switch and prep. Got it._ “Well that saves me the trouble. Maybe you’re not a total fucking lost cause after all.”

Noble shrugged, hands up. “I’m flattered, but just so we’re clear, you’ll probably have to talk him through most of this shit regardless. Some stuff has to be show, not tell.”

Again Levi seemed to embody sarcasm itself. “Can’t wait.”

“Good deal.” Apparently Noble had learned all he wanted, because he stood and made to leave then, but to Eren’s surprise, Levi spoke up again.

“Hey dragon, since you’re doing dumbass a favor, think about one for me too.”

Noble nodded but still corrected. “I’m a god.”

“I’ll call you whatever the fuck gets your rocks off if you’ll make yourself useful.”

“Useful huh? How exactly?”

“Kill some titans,” Levi said right away. “Eren might be a moron, but he’s right about that at least. If we don’t move our asses the last walls will fall, it’s only a matter of time.”

“That must be what you guys call those big, freaky naked fucks.”

“Yes. Can you kill a few… dozen, Mister ‘god’?”

Noble grinned right away. “Sounds like fun.”

* * *

\- - - -

“Thanks for taking half decent care of my pet, by the way. She seems healthy enough.”

“Oh uh, no problem.” Eren offered, finishing up an impromptu tour of headquarters by pausing at the dining hall. “And last but not least, that’s where we all eat.”

“Huh. Cozy.”

“Are you hungry or, actually you haven’t eaten at all since you got here so I’m sure-”

“I don’t eat.” He’d said that as if stating the color of grass but Eren blinked, unsure if he’d heard correctly. “I don’t eat,” Noble repeated, apparently reading his mind.

“Oh uh, nevermind then… I guess? Did you, uh, want to go back to Heather now?”

“Nope. There’s one room you still haven’t shown me.” He held up the small key and Eren tried his best not to look as uncomfortable as he felt while accepting it.

“Oh yeah, that.” He immediately made to lead the way, but also gave a fair warning. “This one’s actually Levi’s room and he’s a serious clean freak, okay?”

“Fine with me. I like things neat myself.”

“No, I mean… serious,” Eren reiterated.

“I find that hard to believe, seeing as he selected a male for a partner,” Noble admitted, “Speaking of, when’s the last time you took a shit?”

“Wow.” Eren actually paused, looking at this apparent ‘god’ with amazement. “You and Levi are seriously just alike. I still wonder why every other sentence he says somehow mentions ‘shit.’”

“Oh really?” Noble shrugged. “Well that’s just part of being gay I guess. Keeping up with your shits probably means you end up with shit on the brain more than most... Anyway don’t think I didn’t notice you dodged my question.”

“Uh, recently,” Eren admitted. That, at least, was one thing he could put together on his own. Honestly, he intended to never make the mistake of even entering the same room with Levi without already having visited a bathroom. “I wasn’t actually sure that would really help.”

“Oh, trust me, it does,” Noble reassured, “and if you ever fuck up and forget to do it, you will only ever make that mistake once.” Eren nodded, figuring this moment was as good a time as any.

“Uh, speaking of, can you tell me, like, what exactly you and Levi were talking about earlier? There were some words I didn’t get…”

Noble actually laughed at that, and Eren worried he wouldn’t answer, but instead he just shrugged and summed it up. “Basically he said he thinks you’re a top but he’s not gonna let you fuck him unless you can agree to swap places next time. He also-”

“Wait.” Eren had paused right outside the door to Levi’s bedroom, fidgeting absently. “Wait, just so I’m definitely sure, Levi said he’d be willing to bottom?”

“Yes. That’s a neko,” Noble clarified, causing Eren to gasp with recognition. _That’s what that word meant? Shit!_ And he’d accidentally said ‘no’ to that, hadn’t he…

“Fuck me… I bet not being bottom will be ten times as hard.”

“Yeah well you’d better hope you can be hard and stay hard, that’s all I’d be worried about.”

“By the walls…” Never once had Eren hated being so inexperienced… “So then ‘switch’ just means switching places?” Noble nodded and Eren repeated the word in his head, thankful that he’d at least caught on to that much. “Okay, and last question, what’s ‘prep?’”

Noble put on that grin again and Eren finally understood that twinkle in his eye was most likely his sadistic side showing. “Well, the first half is already done,” he admitted, “since you said you already took a shit.” Noble then gestured to the door, which Eren had honestly forgotten to unlock. “The next half is precisely why we’re here.”

“Uh, okay…” he nodded and unlocked the door then, letting Noble take the lead after that. Eren thought it kind of cool how he was able to simply wave at the lanterns to set the wicks on fire and bathe the room with light, even as he closed the curtains and securely locked the door.

“Perfect.” He gestured to the bed. “Now then, get in bed, cover yourself if you want, and strip everything below your shirt.”

“Uh…” Eren wound up simply gaping at him, wishing he was not already totally sure he’d heard all of that right. Noble seemed not to care either way, and had turned and started to pull open Levi’s drawers, apparently looking for something. Whatever it was, he apparently found it, since he plucked something up, wandered right over to Eren and offered it.

“Use this,” he said simply, but then he amended, “lots of it.”

Eren nodded, accepting what looked like a bottle of some kind of totally clear liquid. It seemed to only be half full, and when he popped the cap off, turned out to smell like either a fruit or a dessert, he was not totally certain. _That’s weird._ Levi didn’t really seem the type to like sweet stuff. “Hmm.” Eren tested by carefully placing a drop on his hand and rubbing it with a finger. It was slick, reminiscent of the oil he’d learned how to use on his ODM gear back in basic training. _OH!_ He abruptly replaced the cap, hoping Noble hadn’t picked up on that brief moment of utter brainlessness. _Lubricant._ And even Eren could already imagine why he might need ‘lots of it,’ for the late night play sessions he hoped Levi would join him in. “Wait a minute…” He had paused while putting that vial down on the bedside table, noting how much seemed to have already been used. “Levi already used half of this… huh?”

That thought suddenly made him incredibly sad. Although he understood that he should’ve expected as much from any adult, Eren still felt a pang of regret just considering Levi so much as touching something like that. _So that means he's been… with someone else._ “I guess someone like Heichou must already be pretty experienced, huh? No big deal…” He said that out loud but was not sure if he was making conversation or trying to convince himself. “Actually, someone as handsome as him probably gets to pick new fuck buddies constantly…”

“I highly doubt that.” Eren paused, confused by the way Noble had said that with such certainty. _Yeah right_. He wished it could be true, though. He sat down on the bed, aware he was wasting time, hesitating, yet Eren couldn’t help it. Just the thought of his beautiful Levi with someone else made him feel utterly wretched. Had Levi been with that other person recently? Was he possibly even still with that person now? Was that where he wanted to be during the three days? _I have no right to complain though_. It wasn’t exactly like Eren had asked Levi to be exclusive with him. He wouldn’t dare expect something so special from someone so far out of his league…

“You smell miserable.” Noble came to stand by his side, seeming more curious than empathetic. “Are you in pain or something?”

“Nah, I’m… not… technically.” He said that even as his heart seemed to constrict right there in his chest. It felt like he had been the one to have someone put a hand through his gut. “Actually my stomach is pretty much killing me. Could we possibly pick back up on this… some other day?” He felt like such a fool for wasting time, yet Noble shrugged like he didn’t care either way.

“Sure.” He stood for a moment, seeming to think something over, then added, “actually, let me just teach you something quick for the meantime.”

“The meantime?”

“Just in case one of you wants to get handsy before we finish our little lesson.”

“Oh, uh okay.” Honestly Eren almost felt certain he wouldn’t be able to stomach getting ‘handsy’ anytime too soon, but he still understood that he couldn’t waste such a priceless chance at new information.

“Two things,” Noble offered, holding up two fingers. “First, if you put your legs together tight enough, it is possible to get fucked from behind using only your thighs. Second, this time from the front, both of you can get off together if one of you holds both dicks in only one hand.”

Eren must’ve let his surprise show on his face because Noble gestured dismissively. “It’ll make perfect sense once you actually try. Shit like that is second nature and it doesn’t hurt either, but since he’s a clean freak, you might want to start actually using your pockets. Anything you choose to do will make a mess, assuming you do it right.”

Eren had to agree, reminded of the less than thrilling aftermath of the time he and Levi had spent together in that orange-scented bathroom. Honestly he had never even thought himself capable of making such a mess, but he’d also never imagined such a filthy fantasy would suddenly wind up coming true… and in a bathroom of all places. “Shit.” He put a hand to his head, groaning with embarrassment. Apparently certain parts of him didn’t give two shits about whether Levi had used lubrication with somebody else or not…

“Are you absolutely sure you want to wait, because it doesn’t seem like it…” _What the hell?_ Eren turned shocked eyes on Noble, completely lost. How did he know? Why did it always seem like this guy could read minds? “I can smell feelings.” Noble tapped his nose, explaining casually as if Eren had already asked the question. “Lies too, just so you know. I can smell pretty much anything… although this room in particular smells pretty boring. I’ll be sure to wash the sheets.” With that said, he held out a hand and Eren had to think fast, but managed to guess correctly when he handed over the room key. “Thanks kid,” he said simply. “Meet me here same time next moon, alright? And don’t forget to shit and wash your hands. I have sharp claws so you’ll just have to finger yourself.” Noble pulled the door open, in the middle of waving, but Eren stopped him.

“Wait uh, that’s slang like ‘neko’ so I don’t-”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Noble held up three fingers, not including his pinky or thumb. “I’ll have you put lube on these three and fuck yourself with them.” Eren stared at him, wide-eyed. “Oh, don’t look like that. It’ll feel good. You’ll see.” He left then, muttering, “for fuck’s sake,” yet again, but then startled backward. Eren couldn’t see who he’d bumped into, but his heart still plummeted, immediately picking up an all too familiar voice.

“Why the hell are you people up here having casual conversations about finger fucking?” Eren jumped to his feet, reacting on pure instinct, and he almost felt bad for sprinting to the door and literally slamming it in Noble’s face, but he knew there was no other choice. _Fuck!_ His back to the door, Eren pulled at his own hair, cursing everything under the sun all at once. _Fuck my life, fuck my life_ … “Looks like someone’s embarrassed,” that horrifying voice commented. “Wait, is this… Fuck, it really is Captain’s door, isn’t it?” Unmistakable surprise tainted the next words Eren clearly heard through the door. “So he’s cheatin’ on Yeager, eh? That’s actually pretty low…”

“Fuck off. Who are you anyway?” _Thank you Noble._

“Eh, nobody, just some horse face.” For whatever reason, amazing or not, that nosy pain in the ass seemed to suddenly decide to leave and Eren gratefully paid attention to the sound of each one of his fading footsteps. _Fuck me_. This couldn’t possibly get any worse. The whole castle would wind up positively bursting with fresh gossip by tomorrow. There was no way that asshole could keep such a juicy secret.

“I hate life…” Eren wound up groaning, but a soft knock on the door interrupted, and he turned to make room and crack it open, unsurprised to see Noble’s concerned red eyes.

“One of your friends got the wrong idea,” he informed.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Should I go tell him the truth?”

“The tr-Hell no! The truth is even worse!” He grimaced, stomach churning in pain or not. “Nobody’s gonna be all that surprised if they hear Levi’s getting around. Besides, he’s got half-empty bottles of lube in his drawers so I already figured out he’s…” _cheating_ , his brain screamed, _using me... killing me…_ “…popular.”

Noble suddenly took a deep breath, red eyes going wide for a moment. “That upsets you,” he said, “I can smell it.”

“It… It does not.” Eren found himself only just barely able to speak. “I’m not upset. I’m…” He sighed, surrendering. “I just wish I could die.” Noble’s eyes went insanely wide then, and Eren knew he had made a mistake saying such a thing out loud. Still, he felt it, loud, true and throbbing. He did wish he could die… or at least find the bastard who was sneaking around with Levi and punch him in the face... then hopefully break his legs so he wouldn’t be able to sleep with _Eren’s_ rightful partner again…

“Wait a minute!” He abruptly remembered something Noble had said earlier. “Didn’t you mention you can smell pretty much anything?” Noble’s eyes took their normal size, though he then fixed Eren with a shrewd gaze. Still he nodded, and suddenly twisted joy sparked to life inside of Eren. “Can you smell who else has been in this bed with him?”

Noble suddenly scoffed, catching Eren off guard. “The answer is no one,” he said simply.

“Oh come on,” Eren insisted. “I can take it.”

“Obviously you can’t,” Noble said, “and it doesn’t matter because that’s your answer: no one.”

 _Fuck_. Eren just shut the door, annoyed. He walked back to the bedside table and decided to inspect the lubricant. Maybe it was a long shot, but the stuff did smell pretty strong. Maybe he could study for a while and then surreptitiously sniff a few fingers to figure out which of these piece of shit soldiers was guilty. Definitely a long shot, but he still wound up facedown in Levi’s bed, breathing his scent on his pillow and letting himself believe fantasy could be reality.

 _It’s strawberry, huh?_ Yes. Strawberry, one of his top favorite flavors, and therefore easy to recognize, and that meant he could find that fucker and ‘accidentally’ bump him mid-flight on their next expedition. Maybe kick dirt into his ODM gear and then watch it lock up just in time for the piece of shit to wind up plummeting 50 meters off the wall, or even better, right into the mouth of a 15 meter titan…

Thoughts like that seemed satisfying, taming his jealousy for at least that moment, but inevitably his heart felt the squeeze, forcing his focus back onto the scent of Levi. The image of Levi. The idea of Levi… and then love intermingled with hate. Love and longing, in a haze of sweet-scented desire. If only he could be that lucky. If only his fingers could be the ones steeped in strawberry…  
  
And maybe they could, but the competition would need taking out first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so yandere Eren was born....
> 
> And I couldn't be happier!
> 
> Ten points if you can guess what Levi was ACTUALLY using all that lube for....


	7. Consent, a Bet and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi caught a handful of his hair and yanked, forcing Eren to kneel over him, and before he even knew what was happening, Eren found his apparently much stronger legs wrapped around him and Levi’s front pressed almost painfully hard to his own.
> 
> “You’re a fuckin’ tease, Yeager, nothing more,” he hissed. “How about this, since you claim you want to ‘do me’ so damn bad, prove it, right here and now. Get me off, and I’ll make this shit official. I’ll even tell everyone you’re my boyfriend. How about that?”
> 
> Eren stared with wide eyes as his heart started pounding almost painfully in his chest. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is HET in this chapter. (M x F)
> 
> It will be marked with these symbols *~*  
> so you can skip past it if desired.  
> No important plot developments will be missed if you do so.
> 
> Much love to each and every one of you! <3

“Think I’ll go and kill some of those big, ugly fucks soon.”

“Huh?” Heather turned to her master, nonplussed. “That sounds dangerous.”

“Yeah well I’m curious, and that guy asked me to anyway.”

“Who’s 'that guy?'” She turned in time to watch Noble shrug.

“I don’t remember his name,” he claimed. “It was that one important guy I tried to kill back then.” She turned wide eyes on him, pausing even though she was still in the middle of teaching him how to get to the main dining hall.

“Noble, that’s Captain Levi, and he’s very important,” she reminded, scoffing when he argued with, _“that’s what I just said, isn’t it, that one important guy.”_ Heather held up her fingers, listing. “There’s three total, so just remember, okay? First there’s Commander Hange, the crazy one, then the captain, Levi, and then there’s also Eren cause he’s the only shapeshifter.”

“Wait, that same Eren? The one with those freaky green-yellow eyes?”

“Uh… Yeah I guess.”

Noble snorted. “I should’ve known. I don’t trust him.” Maybe Noble noticed her confusion, because he explained. “Last time I talked to him, he got this look in his eyes. I’ve seen that look before, like a dragon about to disembowel a doe and then use its intestines to strangle its own offspring.”

“Geez, Noble!” She shuddered. “You and your details…” Heather thought his words over, regardless, but couldn’t pin down any time she’d felt that way about Eren. He had seemed sweet and reliable in her eyes, more like a puppy than anything… “He seemed okay to me.”

“Naïve.” Noble snorted. “But what else is new?” He shrugged. “Think what you want, Pet, but just do me a favor and make sure you’re never alone with that guy when he’s pissed.”

“Huh.” Well that sounded easy enough. “Okay I guess.”

“Thank you.” For that brief moment Heather saw his shoulders fall, like he was finally feeling some peace, but then suddenly Noble was tensed right back up as what looked a human tornado blasted down the hall and skidded to a halt right in front of them.

“FINALLY,” said tornado cheered, somehow turning out to be just a human, albeit one with strange, too-thick glasses and a smile so wide Heather couldn’t see how it was even fitting on a human-sized face…. “Finally we meet, your excellence...” As the stranger bowed, Noble tried waving, dismissing the gesture, but wound up with quickly fogging glasses inches from his face and a barrage of questions rapidly fired at him. “Holy hell, are you ever handsome! Is that normal for your species or are you something special? Does looking hot help you breathe fire or is that separate-and also _please_ tell me you wouldn’t mind letting me study the rest of your anatomy!”

Noble narrowed his eyes, but wound up only peppered with more questions. “Oh! Also my sources tell me you think you’re a god. Have you always been strange in the head or did that develop over time? Was it after an injury, maybe? Or, actually, was it such a bad hit to the head that you can’t recall? Can you change shape without hurting yourself or-wait-maybe you use an entirely new catalyst! Oh please, please say you do!”

“Uh…” Since Noble seemed to be stuck on just glaring right at their new visitor, Heather spoke up. “Well uh, Noble, this is Hange, um, one of those important leaders I told you about.” He said nothing, so she added, “I’m pretty sure it’s harmless, and the people here might really like if you answer these kinds of questions.”

Noble rolled his eyes. “I’m old enough, no you can’t see my dick, I transform and breathe fire just by thinking about it, I was born a god, and yes, most dragons look similar because we share the same father.” Amazingly, Hange seemed to whip out a pad and pen from thin air, took all of this down, and actually seemed satisfied, but Heather also wondered how the hell Noble had looked so totally disinterested and yet then answered every single question anyway… or, well, what she thought was every single question. Heather herself didn’t know, but she guessed Hange would’ve noticed if he’d skipped any.

“So then, my lord,” Hange started, apparently adopting a new honorific now Noble had assured he was indeed a god. “Please tell me. Your species, ‘dragon’ is it called, are they… immortal?”

“Well dragon is a type of shiren, actually, and I’m half pure dragon. We reach maturity after three cold seasons and stop aging anywhere between one and ten harvests.

“That is incredible!” Hange’s glasses seemed to fog up even more. “Tell me, can I extract just a liter or so of your blood and run tests? What if it could cure illness or make us immortal!”

“It won’t,” Noble responded dryly. “Everyone knows how our blood effects humans and mine is only good for poison, sedation or seduction.”

“Oh! So your kind runs experiments on blood and humans. Hmm… And are humans also used for breeding or are they just service and companionship?”

“All of the above.”

“Ooh!” Suddenly Heather noticed Hange start to take notes again.

“Wait a minute.” It was actually difficult, but she managed to wedge herself between her Noble and Hange, pushing him safely away. “What are these questions for?”

“What else?” Hange straightened up, apparently dubious. “The most noble endeavor ever, saving humanity!” _Yeah right._ Maybe Hange had noticed her skepticism, because Heather was offered further explanation. “It’s like this: your friend here can turn into a powerful being, capable of just flying away when danger approaches, not to mention strong enough to fight back. Meanwhile we need equipment and years of training just to simulate flight. Imagine if, instead, we can move humans, as a species, forward. It should be possible with the help of a god, don’t you think?”

“Um no.” Heather gave her answer up front. “Noble is not helping you guys ‘move forward,’ or whatever, because shiren don’t work like that. You can’t just drink his blood or something and grow wings of your own.” For whatever reason another giant smile completely took over Hange’s face.

“But his highness did say we could interbr-”

“NO!” Heather felt her whole body light up like fire, furious. “Hell no and fuck you!” She caught hold of her Noble immediately and dragged him away, spitting an extra, “hell fucking no!” behind herself for good measure.

Noble seemed to wake up after only a moment though, and he took control, pausing and guiding her back to himself. “Hey, hey, calm down,” he soothed. “You know I’m not really gonna go off and breed anybody, don’t you?” She tried to calm down, letting him pet her hair while those garnet red eyes reassured, fixed on her. “I won’t do that to anyone else. Only you.”

Heather instantly heard his voice echoing in her head, reminded of the night they had met. Was he trying to bring back that time on purpose? After all, Noble had seemed to try his best to keep his promises even way back then…

“Kind of like when you said you wouldn’t hurt Rosa,” she admitted, placing her fingers over his while he held her face in both hands, “only me?”

“Only you.” He snickered, but she nodded, feeling strange for the way such words reassured. Noble turned then and she followed without even thinking, letting him keep hold of one of her hands. With his only free hand, she noticed he extracted what looked like a bronze, old-fashioned key, but she wasn’t sure she recognized it. “That crazy, demon-eyed kid gave it to me,” Noble let her know, apparently reading her mind. “A bedroom with a door that locks. Nice right?”

She nodded, waiting patiently as he located the right door and opened it for her, just like a gentleman. Heather entered this immaculate room, only absently looking around. As per usual, Noble did everything, closing and locking the door securely, lighting the lanterns, drawing the curtains and even pulling back the blankets on the bed for her. The whole bed looked giant, fluffy, clean and inviting, or maybe she really just wanted to crawl up on it and lie back so her Noble could keep reassuring her. So his warm fingers would stroke and caress her while those perfect red eyes-her red eyes which belonged on only her-admired her…

She wondered if he’d change his dark clothes to the lighter styles the people here tended to wear while he rolled his dark shirt up, revealing the neat rows of firm abs she adored and letting loose his long, silky black hair too. It would be so strange seeing Noble in white, but she already knew he’d probably rather die than don dirty clothes, especially since he was tossing them on the ground… “Try those nice pants they wear,” she decided, watching him smirk while he shed his own.

“Why? You like those brown straps they come with?”

“Maybe.” She dodged his eye, trying not to imagine how nice he would look with those tight, sculpting straps crisscrossing all over his already toned legs and calves. At the same time, she was absently thanking the skies that he’d taken off every single scrap of his own outfit. Honestly Heather hated when Noble kept most of his clothes on in bed. It made her feel like he wasn’t thinking straight, like he’d let his more animal side take over and maybe even that he didn’t really see her, but was just acting on primal instinct. Maybe such a thing would’ve been nice had Noble been a human… “Do you think these people even really get what we are, Noble?”

“Doubt it,” he said, climbing neatly atop her and then reaching over to pluck up what looked like a glass vial of what she guessed must’ve been lube. That was weird. Had he been in this room already and set that up before hand? Actually that was kind of sweet… “You, especially. They keep asking me what it means that I’m a god… then again your hair is brown again. Regular human hair.”

“Good,” she said simply. Heather didn’t even want to question that fact. She was tired of feeling like somebody else, out of place in her own damn body… _This still feels strange too, though._ Having someone as gorgeous as Noble settling between her legs, gently clicking the locks of her uniform open one after the next…

*~*

She let him catch her lips in a decadent kiss as well, not even minding when he deepened it almost immediately. She had missed this feeling honestly. Of being so desired and cherished and able to lie back and let someone else take control. Someone she fully trusted. The scent of strawberry was new but pleasant and sweet, reassuring even as his slicked up clawed fingers massaged what was quite possibly the most sensitive part of her whole body. She considered the damage he actually could’ve done even as his smooth skin met and heated hers, and his intoxicating kisses clouded her thoughts and made her breath pick up. Shamefully thrilling, wet and overheated and all hers, only hers…

She really hoped he’d bite her past her collar tonight and leave marks there, or maybe he’d even get rough enough to leave some neat, purple marks on her inner thighs. Heather loved those, even if she would never, ever tell him. _"I won’t hurt anyone else,"_ his voice in her head soothed while his only free hand roughly tugged her newly unlocked outfit off of her and carelessly tossed every piece aside. Even the chains were nothing to his powerful muscles and of course that last little piece didn’t matter to Noble at all. He simply tugged it out of his way and she thought about just telling him to tear it cleanly off, but by then his heat already kissed her own, pressing the first delicious bite of pressure inside of her.

Part of her recognized that his slick fingers moved up to her chest as if enjoying how it must feel to slide as close as possible over her heart, and she let him toy with her there, tugging sometimes or swirling the pads of his fingers in firm circles. Noble only then, finally, broke their magnificent kiss, only to duck his head and devote a new round of hot, wet worship over her heart instead. Fuck, it was impossible to focus, let alone keep herself from allowing embarrassing sounds to escape her wet lips. They felt lonely and swollen and yet every other inch of her entire being enjoyed rhythmic, delicious wave after wave of ever increasing ecstasy. Noble swapped to her other side then, making Heather whimper his name, though she immediately cursed it too, wrapping herself only more tightly around him and trying to pull him down closer, loving how he obediently pressed deeper and picked up the pace without her even having to ask.

There was simply no denying that mind reading came in damn handy sometimes, and this was one of them. She scratched marks down his perfect pale back on purpose and loved how he groaned and straightened up, taking that chance to catch a handful of his hair and force him to kiss her lips again. Noble made a pissy sort of noise that made Heather chuckle until he suddenly punished with doubled force, crashing his hips to hers and then pinning her with one hand flat to her chest. Heather screwed her eyes shut and suppressed a yelp, focused on darkness and just feeling him. Surely they had already achieved that sweet balance between marathon and quickie, right? Surely. Letting herself tip over the edge never felt so freeing and yet so exciting all at once. She allowed that sweet state of perfect union to overtake her rational side, gasping Noble’s name aloud multiple times, and even squirmed and mewled when he rewarded her with growled curses and brutal, jerky pumps of heat deep inside of her.

He didn’t really collapse so much as he pressed their sweat kissed bodies more fully together and buried his fangs in her neck, like a primal reward of some sort. A red set of trophies she could show off tomorrow morning. Heather let herself slowly come down even as the pain spiked, catching her breath and yet wallowing in heat, comfort and satisfaction. It all just hurt so good…

*~*

“Only me,” she reminded, voice tired and barely above a whisper, and yet still she felt his fangs dislodge and his lips, slick with her own blood, echo that vow.

“Only you.”

* * *

“Only I’m allowed to be with Levi… If I find anyone who touched him even once upon a time I swear I’ll kill them…” Eren grasped his own head, cursing himself even as those words left him in vicious growls. He had been standing out in the hallway, feeling crazy and stupid and unreasonable, and yet still couldn’t force himself to finally report for duty instead. Just barely in view, way at the end of this hall, was the door he knew led to Levi’s current, albeit temporary chambers. Until he’d finished healing, he’d have to stay in that specialized room which Eren noticed contained a much smaller bed. _Good._ Maybe Levi would keep his slutty legs closed while in there, for once. “Fuck, wait. No.”

Eren hadn’t meant that. It was cruel and unfair, especially since he knew for a fact that no one had entered Levi’s room today, other than Hange, who’d gone in with a fresh tray of food and then come right back out. Eren trusted Hange, but only because Levi seemed especially disgusted anytime the loveable researcher showed up. Maybe the lack of a gender turned him off? Eren wasn’t sure, but either way, he was almost certain that whoever Levi had been fucking around on him with was a guy.

Besides, Eren had ‘accidentally’ brushed past Hange already today and didn’t smell any strawberry at all. Interestingly he’d instead smelled vanilla or some other such creamy, sweet thing, and he had wondered why, but he knew better than to ask. If he’d asked then Hange would’ve used that obnoxious loud voice to ask what in the hell he was doing sniffing people in the first place. _Looking for my next dinner, of course._ Although Eren knew he’d never say that aloud, it had recently come to mind, granting at least some reassurance. If push came to shove, he really could just take his titan form and eat whatever fucker was trying to steal Levi’s affections away from him. It would be the perfect crime, quickly and easily silencing the competition in seconds at most and disposing of the body all at once. There would be no evidence left behind, especially if Eren made sure to chew thoroughly… _Fuck_.

There he went again, thinking this fucked up shit. What was the matter with him? Was this actually some kind of side effect, caused by whatever the hell allowed him to shift into a titan? _Definitely, right?_ Surely it wasn’t… Eren himself… _Right?_ “Ugh.” Shoving those thoughts aside for the moment, Eren let himself wander forward, deciding to indulge in just one short peek at the object of his now nearly constant obsession. _Just one peek._ Maybe Levi would be sleeping again, so peaceful and so pretty, with those dark eyelashes of his resting on his perfect pale face…

“Uh, hey, Yeager?” Eren froze up, cursing the whole world, but he managed to keep his face neutral as he stopped and turned toward the voice calling to him. _Great._ He had not heard wrong. Stupid horseface was trotting right up to him. _Stupid Jean._ But the closer he got, the more Eren noticed that Jean seemed… different. He was actually pinker across his cheeks and seemed to be fidgeting too. He had come to a stop just in front of Eren but did not even do more than offer a brief, awkward wave with one of his hands… “Uh…” He looked down at the ground, seeming embarrassed or something. _What the hell?_ Why was Jean calling out to him, anyway? Shouldn’t he be busy spilling fake tea by now? Why did he look so unsure?

“What the heck, Jean? Something really shit must’ve happened. I didn’t even know you could look so out of place.”

“Uh, well… yeah, actually.” Eren raised an eyebrow as far as he could when Jean actually agreed with him. _What the hell?_ He looked up just to make sure the sky wasn’t falling, but either way Jean kept talking, amazing Eren only more. “Um, I just… I really thought I should tell you some things because, well if it was me, I know I’d wanna know, so uh… yeah, here goes…” He looked up, finally meeting his eye, but then grit his teeth.

“Uh, Jean? Hello? Are you sure you’re o-”

“Your boyfriend’s fucking around with that new dragon guy-There I said it!” Jean had even flapped his arms, looking like some strange, desperate bird, but then he seemed able to reign himself in. “Sorry.” His voice lowered and Eren gasped when he recognized the weird sound of his voice meant Jean might’ve been… sad. “Look, uh, I’m no good with shit like this but if you ever need someone to vent to… yeah.” He nodded awkwardly and then looked up as if waiting for a response, but Eren only stared at him for a few moments. _Wait a minute…_ So Jean wasn’t just going to go tell the whole world about the fake drama he’d witnessed last night? He wasn’t going to use this chance to cause Eren torment?

“…wow, Jean. This is… actually nice of you.”

“Shut it, Yeager.” Jean said that but his voice totally lacked bite. He seemed to be forcing himself to sound tough, but Eren noticed how he kept looking down at the ground, a frown tugging insistently at his lips. “Look, you’re a dumbass and really annoying and irrational or whatever, but that doesn’t mean I think you ought to get cheated on. I’m not evil.” He scoffed, turning and apparently ready to leave. “Anyway what I said stands. If you need to vent or let off some steam or-”

“Actually, there is something…” The idea struck abruptly and Eren swore he almost loved this asshole. This incredibly conveniently useful asshole… “Jean, you know, I’m pretty sure that dragon’s not the only one Levi’s been… visiting lately. Do you think you could help keep a look out and figure out who this other asshole is?”

“There’s another?” Jean’s already big, dumb horselike eyes grew even bigger, but Eren still nodded. “Yeager… I hate to say it but maybe…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “You know what, nevermind. Yeah, I’ll do some digging and asking around. Heck, I bet I can even get Sasha a couple cold cuts and she’ll help us out too.”

“Alright, great!” Jean nodded, giving an awkward one-handed wave, and then Eren watched him trot back off. “Good ol’ horseface. Maybe he’s not completely useless after all…” Eren meant to head off, thinking he might join in on the search, but instead wound up paused at the sound of a click.

Slowly, and with visible effort, Levi had pulled the door nearest him open, growling something about ‘shitheads’ waking him up, but he closed his mouth once he saw Eren, instead seeming to opt for a long, cold glare. “You just don’t give a fuck about what I want, do you?” he said finally. “I ask you to fuck off for just three days and yet here you are every single damn day. Is this just my life now, Brat? Is this the price I have to pay to date you?”

“Wait… What?”

“You heard me, you asshole!”

“No, no wait,” Eren corrected quickly. “I meant about the dating. Levi, you wanna date me?” To Eren’s amazement, that glare managed to go even darker.

“So then, Eren, you think I just make it a habit to follow random men into bathrooms and jerk them off, huh? I’m just that kind of freaky fuck? And then I let them sleep over and give out the key to my bedroom just for shits and giggles, is that it? If you’d had any fucking sense you would’ve asked me to make this official already, but instead I have to fucking spell it out like I’m talking to a damn child!”

“Well, but I thought-”

“Get fucked, Eren,” Levi finished, turning around with the words, “fuck’s sake,” dripping darkly from his precious lips. Hunched over, with a hand to his still bandaged stomach, Levi made to return to his bed, and Eren cautiously followed. He’d noticed how his captain, no, his hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend, had not closed the door, silently leaving an open invitation, and this time Eren wanted to make sure he didn’t let any more hints go over his head. He closed and locked the door himself, then sped up to walk at Levi’s side, offering an arm, yet when Levi actually accepted, worried he might seriously die of sheer joy.

 _Dating!_ He cheered inside of his head. _Levi really said he wants to date me!_ Did that mean he might actually consent if Eren asked him out? And wait, was that why Levi had kept telling him to start using his actual name rather than his title? _So maybe we can actually make it official…_ If that was the case, Eren knew what to do next. “Tomorrow, I could go see the danchou and ask for permission to court you publicly.” Levi snorted upon hearing that, letting Eren help him to sit safely on the side of his bed.

“Well you may not have brains, but at least you have balls.” The words sounded as cold as ever, but Eren noticed how one of Levi’s hands traced a gentle, cool touch down his arm until his fingers pressed expectantly to his palm. Eren took the hint, threading their fingers together and moving closer so Levi could keep holding his hand in at least relative comfort. “Speaking of, are they blue right now?” It took Eren a minute to recall what exactly “they” might’ve referred to, and by the time he caught on, cool fingers were already at work, unbuckling the tight straps of his pants. It was kind of amazing to watch, actually, how Levi could do so much with just one free hand. Maybe such skills were gained in combat, or maybe they came from practice undressing other men… “Did your puppy die, after all, Brat?”

“Sorry.” Eren righted his face, trying his best to avoid frowning. “I just…” He could not think of any excuse that sounded sane instead of clingy… “Never mind.” Levi clicked his tongue, either annoyed or just disapproving. Eren couldn’t focus enough to decode something so subtle, at least not while watching those deft fingers move on to unbuttoning, then tugging and cupping… “I should do you too,” he volunteered, persisting even when Levi shook his head. “I want to.” Although Eren expected Levi might decline again, he still felt anger spark to life when he also rolled his eyes.

“Not right now.”

“B-but why?” The question had slipped out before Eren could stop himself, and the way Levi then paused and turned glaring eyes up at him told him his anger had too. “Levi… could it be you don’t need me to do that because somebody else already took care of it?”

“What the fuck are you implying, you stupid fucking Brat?” Both the words and the intensity of his already dark eyes told Eren that this was a challenge, not merely a question.

“Stop calling me stupid.”

“Stu-pid,” Levi enunciated, “annoying, horny brat. What the fuck were you implying?” Eren glared at him, refusing to bite, and Levi tugged his hand free, snorting. “You know what, fuck it. Stupid brat can’t even keep his mouth shut long enough to let me jerk him off.” He scoffed. “Hey Eren, I bet you’d even wind up being too much of a fucking tightwad to even take my dick properly.”

“As if you’re any better!” Finally Eren bit. Two could play this nasty, vulgar game of his. “I bet you can’t even stomach thinking about bottoming-oh wait-you can’t even stomach standing up!”

That did it. Levi caught a handful of his hair and yanked, forcing Eren to kneel over him, and before he even knew what was happening, Eren found his apparently much stronger legs wrapped around him and Levi’s front pressed almost painfully hard to his own.

“You’re a fuckin’ tease, Yeager, nothing more,” he hissed. “How about this, since you claim you want to ‘do me’ so damn bad, prove it, right here and now. Get me off, and I’ll make this shit official. I’ll even tell everyone you’re my boyfriend. How about that?”

Eren stared with wide eyes as his heart started pounding almost painfully in his chest. “What?”

“You heard me,” was all Levi offered. He released him abruptly, but proceeded to unbutton both his own shirt and pants then, stripping his entire outfit in what Eren swore had to have been record time.

“What’s the matter?” he tempted, scooting back and undoubtedly purposely drawing his knees up so nothing was left to Eren’s imagination. Eren swore it was both expected and yet amazing to see how clean and beautiful these newly revealed parts of Levi were, just like the rest of him. Everything just seemed so neatly trimmed and pretty and pink in the most delectable looking ways… _What the fuck is the matter with me?_ Was it even normal to immediately wonder how each lovely, pulsing part waiting before him might taste? Either way Eren followed his instincts and made to find out, catching hold of his thighs and diving right for the prize.

Levi actually yelped, head jerking back with the very first lick. Eren immediately wanted to gloat, but both his mouth and his mind were apparently running on only pure instinct. There seemed no possible option other than gifting this open-mouthed kiss, and he let himself lick and savor and suckle too, causing Levi to instantly come undone. He squirmed beneath his mouth so beautifully, already panting, cursing and pulling back. “Eren where-fuck-who the fuck taught you to do something so fucking filthy-fuck-stop!”

Finally Levi just reared back and kicked Eren off of him, legs snapping shut before he could try catching hold of him again. “Don’t you fucking dare!” Eren paused only because Levi physically put his palms to his chest, holding him off. He seemed dead serious, his voice and his face falling into a deadly level of dark while he caught his breath. “You… You had better not put that filthy mouth of yours on me again tonight, Eren…”

 _Wait._ Eren hadn’t been bothered by being kicked off at first, simply deciding to crawl right back up and try a different method. “Well then, can-”

“No. No you can’t, and I fucking mean it.”

“Huh.” Eren thought about that, climbing more fully onto the bed as he made up his mind. “Alright. I won’t touch you with my mouth,” he agreed. Even as he did, though, Eren couldn’t help but notice the rock hard result of his efforts. Clean freak or not, he could tell Levi had enjoyed every moment of that… unconventional kiss. “Are you really mad at me?” Honestly he did care, but Levi only glared up at him. “I’m serious.” He allowed a moment of tense silence.

“No,” Levi finally answered. “I take back what I said about you being the dumb one now I’ve gone and done that stupid shit.”

“But the bet,” Eren persisted. “I’m sure I can win. Let me-”

“No, Eren.”

“Wha- that’s cheating!”

“Fuck off, Brat. This isn’t some shitty game. I am a person, not a plaything.”

“Wha-of course I know that!” Finally it dawned on him. “Levi, are you saying, what I did, that that was bad?” Panic ate into his stomach as Eren tried caressing Levi’s pretty face, only to have his partner dodge the contact. “Wha-But I didn’t know! It really looked like you liked it!” Levi stubbornly dodged, but he must’ve noticed the way Eren’s voice broke, because he paused as Eren promised, “I swear, Levi. I really, really care about you!”

“Shh…” Amazingly, Levi reached up and pressed a finger to his ‘filthy’ lips. “I get it.” He sighed, seeming to relax. “And I did like it, okay? So stop worrying.”

“But then… I don’t understand.”

“For fuck’s sake, Eren…” He seemed to think on something but Eren couldn’t guess what, and tears started to wet his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Heichou.”

“Don’t fucking start calling me that again.”

“But… But I really fucked up this time. You’re gonna throw me away, aren’t you, Heichou… You don’t even want kisses anymore…” Eren didn’t mean to, but he let a few tears overflow and then had to quickly rub them off his face. “Sorry, I just… I just really…”

“Love me?” Eren froze and yet Levi smirked. “Let me guess, you think that shit in your head but won’t tell me.”

“NO!” Eren winced even before Levi snapped, “don’t fucking yell in my face!” for what seemed like the millionth time. “Sorry Hei-” he stopped himself but wound up feeling totally lost. “Just… I’m sorry. Really. I just wanted to make you feel good, that’s all. I don’t get what went wrong, or what I should’ve done… but I’m willing to learn.”

Suddenly Levi rolled his eyes. “You know what, fuck it. You win. That’s my decision.”

“I… what?”

“You fucking heard me, you cocky fuck. Now get out.” He kicked him again and Eren stood obediently, but somehow the world didn’t feel real anymore.

“I won?”

“Shut up, already. You stupid brats are so fucking exhausting.” Levi buried himself in blankets suddenly, waving dismissively. “Get on back to your cave now, Eren. You can still come and see me at nightfall as long as you promise you won’t fucking stand outside my door anymore.” Eren nodded. “Good.” Eren made to leave then, but Levi stopped him once more, questioning casually. “Eren, not that it means anything, but I’m gonna say something and I want to hear what you think the word means, okay?”

“Okay… um, what’s the word?”

“Consent.”

“Uh…” Was Levi just pulling random words from nowhere to test his vocabulary? “Doesn’t that just mean, ‘yes,’?”

“And when would you use that word, Eren?”

“Uh… oh! I could ask Hange if I can get consent from the higher ups to visit Trost!”

“For fuck’s sake, Eren…”

“Was that wrong?”

Levi snorted. “Only slightly, but don’t worry. I’ll be sure to teach you a very thorough lesson on it tomorrow.” Eren wasn’t sure why, but Levi almost actually grinned after saying that, and he even put on a soft voice that almost reached a hint of sweetness. “Goodnight, Eren…”

“Goodnight… Levi.”

* * *

\- - - - - -

“It can’t be…” Something inside of him sparked to life from the moment Eren felt that almost imperceptible shake of the ground. He had felt and heard sounds like that all his life, muffled by the one and only wall separating him and his small family from the man-eating monsters outside… Now his body immediately shifted into fight mode, and he more or less flew from his bed, rushing right for his gear and strapping each piece on with trained speed and precision. _Fuck this thing_. He would find and kill it right away, just as he would kill every last member of its filthy kind.

 _Filthy…_ He remembered the mistakes of last night and the changes today should’ve brought. Now none of that could come true. Instead there would be corpses to gather and rubble to sweep up… funerals to plan… _No._ If he could just get to it before the others, the humans, the normal and vulnerable… Scrubbing his face raw would have to come later. Learning how to… no. _No, no no…_ As stupid as it was, he wound up running not toward but away from the direction he knew those footsteps were coming from. Surely he was just wasting time right? Worrying about nothing, right? Surely Levi would be right there in his room, healing and safe… right?

“Heichou!” He did not even have to really reach the door. It was already open, and beyond that there was nothing aside from his abandoned bed, already cool to the touch.

* * *

\- - - - - - - - - -

“There are three!”

“Three? Sasha, you’re kidding right?” That bald guy had only stopped running to yell at the girl with the ponytail, but Heather took that chance to hurry up to them.

“What’s the deal?” She demanded, “Why is everyone running off? Time to fight?”

“Time for us soldiers to fight,” the guy quickly corrected. She belatedly realized he did indeed have hair, but it seemed to be buzzed short and neat. “You stay here where it’s safe, okay?”

“Nobody’s safe, Connie!” One of the other soldiers barked, waving a sword in Heather’s direction. “Come with me if you want, but don’t stay here defenseless without even a sword or a horse!” She nodded, accepting his lead and hurried out into the front yard, along with the other two, but Heather wound up biting her lip when she counted heads. If there were truly three of those giant man-eaters, then she certainly hoped these soldiers could each take one down all on their own… Even if they did hop quickly onto their horses and take off at amazing speeds, Heather wound up worried for even the one she was riding with, the one leading them. He seemed both brave and capable, but there was no escaping the fact that he was only a mortal… “Let’s spread out and each of us distract one! Don’t let them destroy headquarters and don’t let them team up! Sasha, go left!”

“Got it!” She obeyed, spurring her horse in a cloud of dust, but the other guy argued back.

“You’re slower! If we don’t stick together-”

“There’s no time! Just go!”

“But two people on one horse is-”

“Ha! You miscounted, Connie!” He smirked, yanking his horse so it headed right, “we’re two horses and one little girl! We’ll be faster than anyone!”

“Ha ha very funny, asshole! You better stay alive!”

“Will do!” Even as his friend faded from view and what looked to be a gigantic naked man began growing bigger and bigger as they headed straight for it, this strange guy kept smiling. “Hey Heather, you any good with horses?” She groaned, feeling awful that he seemed to remember her name and she couldn’t remember his for the life of her…

“It can’t be all that hard when compared to a dragon, right?”

“HA! Are you telling me you ride your boyfriend?”

“Uh… Oh my god…” She grimaced while he smirked. “I can’t believe you’re making sex jokes at a time like this!” He suddenly jumped into a standing position, still in the middle of galloping on horseback, and she wound up staring in disbelief as he shot off those grappling hooks on his hips, calling, “You better take care of my fellow horse!” as they catapulted him right for that giant and horrible.. naked… thing.

“Oh crap! Wait! I forgot to ask if you’re gay!” Honestly she was serious, but she heard him laughing even as he hurtled toward that living death machine.

Without that soldier to hold on to, Heather had to catch hold of the horse, and she held on tightly, realizing that it somehow seemed to know where to run on its own. Oh wait. She barely had to do any work, as it seemed to be creating a wide circle, keeping close to its master. _Good._ Heather had a good view from down here, even if she did not want to see that awful thing swiping stupidly with that big, twisted grin stuck on its face. _Please don’t die…_

* * *

“Where’s Eren?”

“Oh, fuck you, Mikasa! You could at least pretend to care about the rest of us!”

“Well I don’t, especially-”

“Both of you shut the fuck up and keep running!” Levi scoffed even as his small group obeyed. They were on fucking flat ground with nearly nothing to grapple onto, and he doubted even Mikasa could take down five titans in such absolutely shitty conditions. “Do not try to kill, you hear me, Ackerman? The mission is to lure them to Hange in the trees, and stay alive, got it!”

“Go fuck yourself, shorty!” was her only response, but thankfully she did stay on her horse. _Great._ He had no idea why he’d ever expected fucking Ackerman to be civil, but today really took the cake. _By now they all probably know about me and Eren..._ Honestly, Levi had expected some blowback from at least some of the soldiers, but now he was getting it at the worst possible time. She must really be pissed. Her performance had been shockingly awful so far, after all. Maybe she was letting emotions get the better of her, or maybe she hated his guts and was now hoping to sabotage badly enough that he might get eaten. Levi wished he could say that was not at all likely...

“You’re a fucking disgrace.” _Here we go._ He only rolled his eyes as Mikasa spurred her horse closer and closer to his own, spitting like some sort of pissy, human-shaped snake. “Do you even know you were already considered an adult when my brother was still in the womb?” _Blah blah blah…_ “Hey! I am talking to you, you perverted midget!”

Finally Levi snapped, “Ackerman shut the fuck up, already! And I said split the fuck up! The two of us together just looks like a bigger buffet to these titans!”

“The only time you look bigger is in your fucking dreams!” She retorted, quick as a whip. Well at least the insults were creative, but unfortunately three out of the five titans they’d been luring so well had now turned their way and ran right toward the source of the yelling. _Fuck me._

* * *

“Fuck!” That one curse was Heather’s only warning before the soldier who’d entrusted her with his horse suddenly came flying her way and crashed painfully into her, followed shortly by what swiftly turned into a massive, steaming pile of flesh. It seemed he’d cut the monster’s head off, but even as she watched, it began to reform in a cloud of steam. She had wound up on the ground with him and his gear splayed atop her, and she swore she could feel every bit of his pain, yet he held up a hand and gave her a thumbs up. “One-One down,” he slurred. “Goodnight.”

“Wha-One down? It’s not dead!”

“Huh?” He seemed dizzy. Had he hit his head? “What do you mean? I hit its nape like ten times or something…”

“You cut its head off, but it’s growing back!”

“Growing back…” He stared off at the sky. “Shit.” He struggled to roll off of her, only to sway on his feet and wind up on all fours. “I can’t-fuck-is this it?” He seemed to look over his own state, trying and failing again to stand up even once he’d unhooked and abandoned his heavy metal gear and weapons. “Hey.” She hurried over, whimpering as that giant monster simply regrew its head. “Take my horse and run, okay? Don’t look back.”

“Oh, right! I can distract it!”

“No, not like that.” He sighed. “Just… just run so we won’t both die.” Finally Heather understood, only then noticing the trail of bright red blood trickling down his face. She nodded, guiding the horse slightly away from him, but then she made the horse face the right way and slapped it, causing it to run right for the monster. Heather knew a horse could easily get away unscathed, with long, quick legs like those, especially compared with this lumbering idiot of a monster that only then finally got back to its feet.

“What the hell are you doing!” The soldier was clasping his head, blood covering his whole palm, but he still tried to focus. “They don’t chase animals, only humans!”

 _Only humans? Shit!_ Heather recognized only once those big, clumsy feet had taken off, headed straight for the downed soldier, and suddenly she too was running, instinct taking over. Only humans! Heather slammed right into the soldier, tackling him to the ground and immediately wrapped her arms around him. “Close your eyes and get ready,” she yelled over the booming footsteps just beside her, “cause this is gonna hurt. A lot!”

* * *

“Hey, demon eyes, have you seen my pet!” Eren kept running, only half surprised when Noble followed and repeated his question.

“Ha ha! Thanks for the nickname! And no, have you seen Levi?”

“Also no, but they could be together.”

“Ugh, and they’re probably outside trying to be heroes…”

“Knowing my pet, yes!” Noble sounded annoyed, but still took the lead, even beating Eren to the stables. The footsteps definitely sounded both faster and further off, and Eren suspected his friends had baited the titans away to protect headquarters, but that left him with no clue which way they’d gone.

“Damnit, Levi’s horse isn’t here…” Neither was Mikasa’s, Armin’s, Jean’s, Connie’s, Sasha’s or Hange’s… Panic was starting to crowd out his brain. _Why them?_ Why did his most precious friends always have to run off to be heroes! “It’ll take us forever to find them if I don’t-”

“No need.” Noble pushed past, hurrying a safe distance from the stable, and to Eren’s surprise, burst into a massive bonfire. What the hell? Some sort of giant, winged lizard emerged, and when it shook the flames off and came to crouch before him, Eren understood.

“Thanks for telling me you had a titan form,” he said, sarcastic even as he climbed atop Noble’s massive new body. “What is it any way? Some sort of abnormal 15 meter?”

“It’s not a titan form, dumbass, it’s a dragon form,” came Noble’s snappy response, his familiar voice seeming bizarre coming from such a massive, fanged mouth. “Anyway just hang on tight!” Eren scoffed but obeyed, wishing Noble had thought to say that before starting to run. Hanging on proved no easy task with those massive, muscular legs and arms shaking the ground, but that turned out to be child’s play when he suddenly took to the air, leather-like wings pumping so powerfully it was almost ridiculous. He was definitely faster than an abnormal, and flew much higher than 15 meters, affording an excellent bird’s eye view

“There!” Eren spotted Connie first of all, and he yanked a handful of Noble’s hair in that direction, but still wound up surprised when the behemoth beneath him actually responded by turning that way without delay. Connie seemed to be yelling back at the 12 meter behind him, only half successfully luring the dumb beast from the castle, but he didn’t look likely to just give up, either. In fact, Eren even heard him bark, _“oh fuck it,”_ and then suddenly Connie was hurtling through the air, ODM gear sending him flying right for the stupid thing’s nape.

The cut must’ve been too shallow, though, since the thing didn’t die even with the blood and flesh Connie carved out of it, and although Noble flew right in front of the thing, letting out a loud roar, Eren noticed the titan spared only a half glance at him before focusing on attempting to swat Connie out of the air. It succeeded in catching him after two tries, but this only helped Noble, who immediately swooped right down and snapped his huge jaws closed on its fist.

Again those powerful wings nearly sent Eren flying, but again he managed to hang on, watching the ground falling farther and farther away. By the time he was almost queasy, Noble finally stopped climbing. He spat Connie out into one hand, resulting in a pile of gear, evaporating flesh and blood, and a very horrified soldier. “UP HERE!” Eren tried waving, sure to keep one hand safely grasping Noble’s mane, and luckily Connie caught sight of him and waved back.

“That cut was too shallow!” he yelled. “If we don’t go and finish it, that thing’ll go for HQ!”

“No time!” Eren argued, “Levi and Heather are out here!”

“WHAT?” Connie only seemed slightly disturbed as one of Noble’s tails wrapped nimbly around his waist, lifted him up and then safely deposited him beside Eren, on this massive creature’s back.

“Hang on tight to the hair!” Eren warned, almost jealous when Connie seemed to take to this thing even better than he handled horses.

“There!” He’d even already spotted another soldier in the distance, and Eren had to follow his finger before yanking Noble’s hair in that direction. The dragon dove, and this time swooped down on the titan, latching onto its nape with brutal precision. This 12 meter wound up knocked to the ground, and Noble wasted no time ripping its flesh right off and spitting it out. A wide eyed Sasha watched from her horse, apparently frozen in shock, but Eren waved to her too, and she wound up grinning and shouting, _“COOL!”_ as she waved back.

This time Noble took off without bringing his friend, but Eren could tell Sasha was skilled enough to find her way back home. Her instincts would help her avoid any titans just by listening for them, so he really hoped she’d decide to ride away from the sounds rather than toward them, trying to be a hero…

“Holy crap there’s five more, no six… and Heichou!”

“And Levi?” Once again Connie’s sharp eyes paid off, but when Eren yanked this time, Noble went another direction. “Wha- Noble, what the hell!” He dove left, apparently ignoring Eren, but he also then managed to swipe someone off of a horse just as a hideous seven meter with a bizarre, sideways mouth wound up crashing face first, knocking over the horse instead. It recovered in no time, screeching and looking like it was pissed, but Noble dove right down and caught it with all three of his tails, brutally ripping its head off before he landed, weight alone pulverizing its nape while his tails wound around and ripped all of its limbs off. He was roaring angrily about, “fucking touching my pet,” but Eren didn’t understand why until one of those tails nimbly placed the next person beside him.

“Heather!” She was grimacing, looking down at the mess her master was making, and he heard her mutter, _“See? That’s why I said gay guys only…”_ Eren looked that way only briefly, confused, but struggling to care. “Noble, wake the fuck up!” he scolded. “Levi can’t fight! He’ll die!”

“Levi?” Heather seemed to refocus upon hearing that, and she looked around quickly, spotting the group of titans in the distance before turning right to Eren. “You have to go!”

Eren glowered, complaining, “He’s faster!” but Heather only caught him and more or less threw him right off Noble’s back. Eren transformed mid fall, the power of his titan blowing Noble off what little was left of the titan he’d pulverized, and only then did Eren realize what must’ve gone wrong. Noble’s eyes were wide and crazed, even as he got back onto all fours, and he even knelt down to lick what looked to be a pool of titan blood from the ground. So he _was_ an abnormal after all? Or he had some obsession with carnage? Eren didn’t have time to worry about that, though. He was already starting to sprint in Levi’s direction, heart aching and blood pounding. _Please, please be alive, Levi!_

Unfortunately, Eren counted only one soldier when he reached the fray, Hange, who grappled right onto him, leaving one of the titans to fall into a steaming pile, and successfully landed on Eren’s shoulder. “Where’s Levi?” He was forced to fight even while desperately searching, and Eren thought he might vomit when he counted only two horses in total, one bloody and broken, like it had been trampled, and the other fleeing without a rider, toward the castle.

“He got bit while protecting Mikasa, so she’s rushing him back to the castle!” Hange’s voice sounded strange, almost unrecognizable, and Eren almost knew what would come next. “I’m so sorry, Eren…” _What the fuck…_ There were only three titans for him to take down, meaning Hange had already killed three others, far more than a fair share, but he knew that performance definitely wasn’t what his danchou was apologizing for…

“How bad is it!” He was ready for any answer, mindlessly watching the first titan’s head fly off as he punched it, and he felt Hange’s hooks safely lodge into him, followed by hands twisting in his hair. It would be safe enough to let loose, but Eren tried to keep thinking straight. _Trample the nape. Done. Trip the next one. Perfect. Go for the nape. One more. Nape. Focus…_ And of course Hange only managed to speak once he was done.

“…It took off his right hand.”

_Wipe the blood off. Don’t panic. Head for the castle. Don’t panic. Don’t cry. Die inside._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: FEELS INCOMING
> 
> I'm so sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, I can promise Levi's not the type to let even a major injury stop him from... certain activities. XD
> 
> Anyway, special thanks to Ezhova,   
> whose sweet comment today gave me the motivation to finish editing this monster of a chapter and post!
> 
> Much love to you, my dear! <3

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued
> 
> The two books this is based on are  
> Without Light: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394753/chapters/72212739  
> (Free version)  
> and Shingeki no Kyojin: https://www.crunchyroll.com/attack-on-titan
> 
> Please leave comments so I know what you think!


End file.
